Where's Your Heart?
by mrsbyakuyakuchiki1129
Summary: It was Kaien's destiny to become a captain. Even though he didn't want to, he had to follow up to his father. But when the woman he loves died, he gave up. Soon another one comes along, how is it she looks exactly his dead love? Now,where is his heart?KXR
1. Chapter 1: Kaien Shiba's past

This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me! Lol, it's a KaienXRukia fanfic. I just loved Kaien so I had to make something about him! :D, anyways nothing in the anime really happened, it's a whole new plot, so…don't get confused. IF u read this, u HAVE to review! Lol, enjoy!

The memories flashed in my eyes like an everlasting movie. It's like my eyes were open when they were closed. No matter how hard I tried to open I couldn't, as if my eyes were sealed with duct tape. These stupid dreams make me feel like I am in a living hell. It all flashed before me:

Fire burning every building in the town, innocent lives falling down one by one like dominoes beside already other fallen lives. An unstoppable war breaking out everywhere. Katanas banged against each other like thunder. I watched, helplessly as all my comrades and citizens died, dropping one by one like flies. So suddenly I got picked up by the neck. A man, the size of a building to my little eyes was holding me. He scoffed at my face, "Ha, little baby lost its mommy?" he said, his voice rough like sandpaper. It scratched at my heart. Like a flash of lighting a sword struck his back and he fell down with a thump.

Suddenly I was being carried by a woman. For some reason tears were streaming down my face like a river. "Daddy..." I whispered in her chest.

She shushed me and she kept running, it felt like a bumpy ride. She was being knocked down by fellow solders. The glazing fire was burning against my pale skin. The girl was none other than my mother. "Where's daddy...?" I cried. She said nothing as she ran to get out of the town. Then all of a sudden a man with scars all over his face that was drooling blood was in front of us. I clutched my mother harder.

His sword drew nearer and nearer until it struck her right in her stomach.

She fell down near other solders.

I screamed and lost control of myself. I ran toward the scarred man and punched, kicked, and did everything to at least wound the man. Nothing happened. He scoffed and picked me up, "Was that your mother?" All I could do was weep, nothing else. I felt useless. Pathetic. Asking myself what my point in the world was. He laughed in front of my face. Soon the same fate as my mother was going to happen. I closed my eyes so at least I didn't have to see it. His katana was inches away from my face when like a flash a sword struck through his stomach. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground like a collapsed building.

Now another woman was in front of me, crying as i was. She picked me up and began to run.

I started to cough due to the smoke from flames. Ash was covering my face, my white skin. As she ran my black hair tickled my forehead. She was mumbling something that I could not understand, my was crying too loud. A prayer maybe?

The day was so vivid; I remembered every cloud in the sky. Every person who unfairly got their life taken away on that horrid night. The woman held me tighter and we passed a sign saying that we were leaving the town. Suddenly all the violence was gone, as was my mother and father. I screamed, letting out everything I was feeling.

Thank god, my eyes opened. That nightmare was my life eleven years ago. My name is Kaien Shiba son of the great captain Kiyoshi Shiba. I noticed that I was as wet as I would be if I walked out of the ocean. Sweat probably. The clock read 6:35 a.m. I cursed under my breath. This wouldn't be the first time I had that dream. The woman carrying me was my mother's sister, my aunt. Back then she was merely 26, I owe her my life for saving it. At that time she barged in, worried of course. "What's wrong?" she asked. I sighed, "Nothing but a nightmare, don't worry yourself." I am a seventeen year old boy, feeling like I am a kid living in a grown up world. What is my place? What is the point? All that I loved dearly is gone, what's the point anymore? Maybe _I_ don't know, but everyone else thinks they do. They believe I should take the place of my father, which i find highly impossible. He was the leader of our soldiers. Which, in Japan, use swords, techniques, and everything they can to win. "Is it..._that_ nightmare again?" She said, knowing my flashbacks that happen when I'm asleep. "...it might or might not, did I not tell you to not worry yourself, Megumi?"

"I am your replacement mother, I must worry, please tell me." I rolled my black eyes and faced her. Her black hair that reached her mid-back was messy. Her pale skin was nearly invisible in the dark, her bangs also tangled. Gray bags were under her eyes. "You are tired, go to bed. I can take care of myself." "If you insist, have a goodnight Kaien. I love you," she left the outside the door and went across the hall. I put my hands under my head, lied down, and starred at the ceiling. Wars. I hate them as much I do my life. My closet was open, allowing me to see the retched traditional robe I would have to wear once I become a soldier or captain. My father was captain. There are three levels, trainee, soldier, captain. Apparently it was my "destiny" to become a soldier. Everyone outside greeted me as "Kaien-sama". I hated that. I wish I could be called "Kaien-kun" or something. The last thing I wanted to be was honored as soon as I left the door. You might think that silly, I do not. I don't want to be a soldier. I wanted to be a normal kid. Unfortunately I take a school to be a soldier. I am a trainee. Speaking of school, I had it the next morning. I thought I should sleep about now. I closed my eyes, hoping actually not to fall asleep fearing I would have that accursed dream once more. I bit my bottom lip, my eyes squeezed shut. I wish I could go to normal school and get a regular education. Even though I am referred to as a "genius boy" I wanted to finish my senior year. I skipped a grade back when I was little, hence the "genius" remark.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. And before long, it was 7:30 a.m. My God! Do I have Insomnia or something?

Before long a miracle of God happened and I fell asleep, but just a half hour later my alarm clock sounded. Well, that's what I call it; it was actually Megumi waking me up. "What?" I said with a bitter tone as I sat up. "I wish I could let you sleep, but you have school, get up." she said with an apologetic face. I groaned and got up and put on my traditional Japanese uniform that I must wear to this hated school. Once I brushed my hair and teeth I walked to the front door.

"Try to enjoy it, Kaien, have fun!" Megumi called after me as I made no comment back and walked out the door.

"Good morning Kaien-sama!" said to me as I walked by her. She was my neighbor; she also owned a market by our house. I sighed; of course it was "sama" instead of "kun". "Good morning Mrs. Shinji..." I replied back. I started running toward school; I was going to be late. As much as I detested it, I was still one of the best students and I could not be late. As I ran many people shouted good morning to me, I rolled my eyes.

I finally reached it, school. I walked in, went to my class, and sat down in my usual seat: the one beside the window on the right side of the room. I wasn't really friends with anyone, though there was one person I was closest to. Not exactly my "friend" or my "enemy". I didn't hate him, though I didn't consider him a friend. His name: Ichigo Kurosaki


	2. Chapter 2: Challenge

Ichigo walked by and sat beside me, "Good morning Kaien" He had orange hair and orange-brown eyes; he had a friendly smile and scar he got across his nose when he was little in the war. "Hey," I said.

Mr. Kuchiki walked in. "Hello class." he said without even sharing a glance with the students.

"Hello Mr. Kuchiki." everyone said in unison. "Let's get strait to it, ok? The sooner we do this, the sooner it is over, right?" he said, his usual morning bitterness taking place, "Kaien come up here and draw us what a Stance Number 23 would look like." I groaned and got up, all the girls giggling. To them I was a "dream-boat", whatever that was...

I walked to the board, "I'm not much of an artist, though."

Everyone laughed, especially the girls. "Very funny Mr. Shiba, get to it, and hurry."

I started to draw what a Stance Number 23 would look like. We just numbered what fighting poses and attacks that are in this school. Who knows why, but we did. The chalk screeched against the board and I was nearly finished.

A few more touches and I was done. I turned around, facing the class.

"Exactly right, Kaien, exactly what'd I'd expect from someone like you." Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Nerd." he joked. He always was jealous of me, but in a playful manner. All the girls giggled. I sighed and went to my desk.

An hour passed and class was over, we'd have an hour break and come back. We had to stay on campus. Our bell rang and the class all got up and went out. "Good job Kaien -kun." A girl named Sora told me.

"Tha--wait...did you say Kaieni 'kun'?" I asked, surprised, it was the first time anyone actually called me that.

"Mm-hm, what's wrong? Would you rather be called Kaien-sama, knowing your power and all..." she said, flirtatiously.

"Um..no! I want to be called Kaien-kun! Call me that!" She walked away, her blue hair waving in the wind. Her eyes were also blue, but a darker shade. I didn't really like her...in fact I hated her. She was the type of girl no one liked. It just caught me off guard when, for the first time, I was remarked as "kun". Her outfits are also...disturbing as you could put it. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt that showed most of her stomach. It had a white skull bone, circled by a pink heart. She was wearing a white skirt that went up to her thighs that had black buttons circling it at the bottom. Her shoes were black high-heels. Her hair was in two pig tails on the side of her head.

"What was with that?" Ichigo asked. "Nothin', just caught me off guard when she referred to me as 'kun'."

"Why?" he asked. "No reason, let's go outside and have a snack." So with that, we walked outside. As soon as we pressed the doors open, the sun shined in our eyes. I squinted and we started to walk. "Where do you wanna eat?" he asked. "Anywhere." Usually our place to eat was on the window of the second floor. You'd think we meant in the _room _of the second floor. Nope. On the window. We sat on the window and ate. We usually just climb up there. We trainees have...skills...as you could put it. "Want to sit at the usual spot?" Ichigo said. "Sure, let's go." We jumped up to the roof of the first floor which curved downward like a traditional Japanese roof; we jumped one more to the second floor roof and walked to "our" window.

"'Kay, should i go get the food?" he offered. "Um, sure, thanks." I sat down and put one knee up and rested my arm on it. "'Kay, do you mind what you eat?" "No, bring me anything." He nodded and jumped down. Um, would I consider him as a friend? Usually I have no friends, but I'd probably get better through life with one. He is the only person I usually talked to daily. I guess I could consider him as one.

Just then I was joined in a flash by another fellow classmate. It was a girl named Inoue. "Um...hello." I said. "Hi, I was wondering...your the only person I saw nearby, so I figured that'd I'd ask you a question I was wondering." She explained. "Um...ok, what is it?" I asked. Most people in my class would love to be friends with me, so they could go around bragging that they are friends with the great "Kaien-sama". I rolled my eyes at that and listened to Inoue's question.

"We have been working for quite a while as a trainee, a year and a half to be exact...would you know when graduation is?" She asked. I thought for a minute, and now that I was actually thinking about that subject I realized I had no information on that, even though it's an important question. Apparently Mr. Kuchiki never brought it up. "Um, no, I don't think the date has been mentioned yet." I replied. "Oh, um, thanks." she said and stood up. I didn't move my position ever since I sat down, "No problem." She looked shy, her cheeks were more red than usual, "Bye..." she said quietly and jumped down. When she went down, Ichigo came up. He had a basket in his right hand. "Hey, what was she doin' up here?" "Asking a question," I replied. "What's in the basket?" "Oh I have a few rice balls, jelly filled, too. I have a cup of ramen if you'd like some." He offered. "I'll take the jelly filled rice ball." I answered. He nodded and took out a few.

The day went on and we ate a few rice balls. Afterward there was still twenty minute left of a brake. We jumped down and decided just to walk around.

We sat on a bench in the green grass. In front was a white path with different colored rocks imprinted in it. The path led to the school. "I just thought of something...when's graduation?" He asked, just repeating the question that the Inoue girl asked. "Wow...that's exactly Inoue and I was wondering." I replied. He shrugged. Sora walked by with one of her friends, or as I call it, "drones". "Hey,Kaien..." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Gosh, all the girls love you right?" Ichigo asked. I nodded.

For some reason I had a really bad feeling something was going to happen. Not a good thing, either. Maybe that's why if was so quiet today. And somehow it seemed like Ichigo could read my mind or something of that matter. "What's wrong?" he asked me. "Nothing," I replied. I'm not one to explain things, I don't like that. Besides, I think my personal life should _stay _personal. "'Nothing' is always your answer, isn't it?" I chuckled, he kinda is right. The bell rang. Wow, twenty minutes really flew by.

We all walked toward the building, and once we entered. Mr. Kuchiki was waiting for us, patiently for once. We all took a seat and waited for him to speak up.

"You probably didn't notice, but I heard what you guys were saying. Seems like a lot of you are wondering when graduation is, right?" he asked. Everyone's jaws dropped. How did he know that?

"Right?" he asked once more. "Right," a few people said. "Well, believe it or not. You need a graduation test...a fight, with me, if you are able to get a scratch on me in less than five minutes, you pass!" he exclaimed.

"What the heck?!" Most people shouted. I didn't show any reaction, it really didn't surprise me. Anyways, I could probably hit him in less than _three _minutes. I scoffed, and unfortunately he heard me. He laughed, "Getting a little cocky are we?" Everyone stopped murmuring about how this was stupid and looked to see who he was referring to. "Right, Kaien?" Now all eyes stared at me.

I scoffed once more, which probably wasn't a good idea. "You think you could do this without a scratch, Mr. Shiba?" he asked. My eyes were closed and I had a sly smile on my face. After all, I hated this school, so I really didn't care what happened to me. I wouldn't care if I got kicked out or not. So I made a remark which probably wasn't the best idea, "I could do this in less than _three_ minutes." I repeated, except this time, out loud. This probably made him mad. His eyes widened and he raised his black eyebrows, "Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows, too. He took that as a "yes". He walked over to me and pulled me up by my arms. "What're you doing?" I asked aggressively. He walked me over to the front of the room. With one hand he pushed his desk to the side of the wall. The noise it made sounded like thunder. "Let's see if what you say is true, Kaien. Being cocky is what makes people lose." Mr. Kuchiki took his shirt off and showed the muscles under the robe he was wearing. "Prepare yourself." I stood in a fighting stance. Stance 12 to be exact. Mr. Kuchiki threw me a wooden sword. "Wooden? I thought I was supposed to scratch you."

He scoffed, "Like I'd trust you with a sword." That was where I drew the line. I rushed at him with my sword, and he did the same... except his was _real_. When I was inches away from him I hitched my leg around his, twirled around him and put my sword against his neck. His eyes widened in amazement. I smiled. "Impressive," he said. Gasps filled the air "Looks like I pass." I said in his ear


	3. Chapter 3: Graduate

A chuckle came out of his mouth. "What's so funny?" I asked, my voice a little bitter. "You didnt make a scratch on me." he said. "Maybe if i had a real sword i could..." i stated. He laughed, "You realize i am probably using a 1/4 of my power, right?" I laughed, my sword never leaving his neck. "Good...i was gonna say i needed a new teacher if this was your strength." I lifted my sword off of his neck. "Let's save the fighting for the test." he said. I agreed and headed toward my seat. When i did every pair of eyes were upon me. They stared at me as though i was an angel that just descended from the ceiling. I sat down beside Ichigo. "How did you do that?" he asked, surprise in his voice. "What? If you can't do something as simple as that then you shouldn't graduate." I stated. Ichigo's left eye twitched. I just wondered: out of anger or amazement?

The day went on and the final bell rang. Every student got up and headed for the door. Mr. Kuchiki said his goodbye's to every student that walked out the door. But when I got there, being the final student in the line, he stopped me with is right arm. "May I speak with you?" he asked. I said nothing and he apparently took that as a yes. I walked to his desk and he began to speak, "Your fighting this morning..." he started, "It was very good. How did you learn to do such things?" he said, smiling at me. I closed my eyes and smiled as well, "Hmph. Natural talent, I suppose." I opened my eyes to see him smile and cock his head a little up. "Is that so?" I didn't have a good feeling about this. Something was about to happen and I could guess what. I stood in a fighting stance; I suppose I was psychic because he did the same thing. I twirled behind me and grabbed a sword off the wall and he drew his. We both ran toward each other and our swords clashed. His face was right in front of mine with a smile planted on it. "Hmph, good start. He began to speak, "Now listen," I listened well, our swords still clashing. "I will use 1/2 of my power, and if you can scratch me, you pass...deal?" he asked. I answered with my sword, I did my move and hitched my leg around his to twirl around him, but he stopped me by placing one hand on my shoulder and back flipped behind me. He placed his sword across my neck, "I don't fall for the same trick twice." He whispered in my ear. "You might not, but you don't know how to do the tricks right." I reached behind his neck and placed my sword on it while his was placed on my neck. "You should've locked my arms." I could hear a growl in his throat. He jumped back and I turned around.

"You are a smart one." he said. Unfortunately, he was correct. He twirled around and tried to strike me, holding his sword with one hand. I defended myself by clashing my sword to his. While our swords were clashing he kneed me in my stomach. I coughed up spit and clenched my stomach. He jumped over me. "Hmph, what was that supposed to do...?" suddenly a huge slash was on my right shoulder. Blood oozed from it and down my arm. "How the...?" I clenched my shoulder in pain. "It seems I overestimated you." I stood up and growled in anger. I swung my sword toward him with my free hand, he countered by clashing our swords again. I, using one hand, was strugling, while on the other hand, he was using one hand, too, but overpowering me. I was bending back with too much pressure. I was nearly to the ground. I let go of my shoulder and placed my hand on the ground. I did a handstand and kicked the sword out of his hands. He laughed, grabbed my leg, and flung me to the wall. I coughed up blood. My vision went a little blurry for a moment, but when I regained my eyesight I saw him walking over to me. I glared at him in anger. He bent down to meet my height because I was sitting down. "Are you finished?" I kept glaring as he continued to talk. He shook his head, "I thought you were your father's son..." I couldn't take it. I swiftly stood up and grabbed his neck, running with unbelievable speed and shoved him against the wall. "I am..." I whispered. He laughed, "Then prove it." I threw him down and before I could damage him, he was behind me. He grabbed my neck and threw me against the wall across the room. In a blink of an eye, he was there too. "You're not doing a good job of proving it." He stated. I glared one more; we were back were we started. "If you ever want to follow your dad's footsteps, you must graduate. I believe you have more potential than anyone, please show me I wasn't lying to myself." I closed my eyes, than as fast as lightning appeared behind him. He smiled and turned around, then, as I suspected his eyes widened. His breathing cut short and he slowly fell to the ground. He stared at me as blood soaked through his robe. Under it, a slash that stretched across his entire stomach lied there. "You didn't overestimate me...you underestimated me." I said, starring down at him. "And for the record, I could've done that at anytime." He starred up at me with wide eyes, "Then...why didn't you?" I shrugged, "I guess...I didn't want to follow in my father's footsteps." He looked at me confused. "...but--" before he could finish another teacher ran inside, "What happened to you??" he screamed. Mr. Kuchiki looked at me and smiled. The teacher followed his gaze towards me, "Did he do this to you??" I smiled with my eyes closed. "He did do this to me...and he passed." My eyes opened, full of shock. "What??" The teacher said, confused. "And you are your father's son..." he finished. I made a "hm" sound. He took that as a thank-you. Suddenly there was a throb in my shoulder and I clenched it. I was still in pain from that. Mr. Kuchiki started talking once more, "Oh and just remember...I was using only 1/2 of my power." I smiled. The teacher was left confused and I walked out the door to my house.

When I reached my front door steps I knocked three times. The minute Megumi saw my shoulder she gasped. "What happened?!" She screamed. I knew this was going to happen. "It's nothing, Megumi, calm down." I said and walked inside. "'Nothing'?? Are you insane, the cut is huge!!" She came over and looked at it, "This needs treatment, come with me!" "Treatment? No! No! It's just from a test, calm yourself." "What test does _this _to you?" She gestured to the wound. "Will this calm you? I graduated, ok?" I said aggressively. She stopped babbling and starred. I thought she stopped breathing. Megumi stood there, motionless. No movement came from her body. The hand that wasn't clenching my shoulder waved in front of her face as she stood there, staring into space. Suddenly everything got let out in a second, "OH MY GOD!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THAT'S AMAZING! THAT'S BEYOND AMAZING! OH MY GOSH, I COULD CRY!!" She ran to embrace me in a huge hug. Megumi squeezed the life out of me. "OW!" I yelped; she embraced my _shoulder _too. "Oh, sorry...anyways, that is so good! I can not believe you graduated...well I can, cuz after all you are Kaien Shiba, anyways that is so cool! When are you going to the test and--" "Megumi! Please, I get it, I graduate, good for me!" I went over and sat down on the couch. She could sense my annoyance so she followed me and sat down next to me. "Do...you..._want _to graduate, Kaien? Truthfully?" She said, looking me in the eyes. I didn't look her back; I starred straight in front of me. For once, I didn't know how to answer that question. When i was fighting Mr. Kuchiki, when I was clashing swords and using my all to defeat him, I felt...whole. Happy. I was...having fun. Enjoying myself. But at the same time, i hated it. A few minutes ago I was actually displaying the very thing that slaughtered my mother and father. I shuttered at that thought. I was having fun, yet I hated it. So, for once I had no idea what to say when she asked that question. "I really don't know, Megumi." I said. She put her arm around me, "Tell me why you don't know." I explained what i felt while she watched me with full interest. After i finished she smiled and began to speak, "I know what you mean...but your father would want you to follow him...don't you think?" she said. "Yeah...he would...but I...I don't know what to do." I said, starring at the floor. "...Do whatever you want, Kaien, I'm not forcing you to do anything, but if you ask me, i would love for you to defend your village." With that, she hugged me and left the room. I listened to what she said. I got aggravated and groaned. I leaned against the couch and racked my brain for ideas on what to do


	4. Chapter 4: No Ordinary Feeling

~Disclaimer: I do not own any of the bleach characters.

~R&R!!!!

That night I lay hopelessly on my bed, my arms under my head, starring at the ceiling, as if it would give me some clue on what to do. I closed my eyes and thought about everything she said.

Sooner or later, I fell asleep, which was another miracle of God.

That morning Megumi woke me up, reluctantly. She shook me until I fell off my bed, "Today's the day!" She shrieked.

"And what day is that?" I snapped.

Her jaw fell, "Of all the people _you_ don't know?" I gave her a confused look. "The test day! Everyone is going to test!" Her smile stretched from side to side, "You tested yesterday, and your results will come today! Well, of course you passed...but still, it's exciting!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, thanks for telling me that, and at the same time, breaking my back." I said, sarcasm filling my voice.

Once she left I got undressed and slipped on the traditional robe and brushed my teeth.

I ran out the door hearing a goodbye from Megumi in the background. While I ran to my school, I heard dozens of "congratulations!" from passing bystanders. Of course they were congratulating me on my graduation...even though I had no clue how they knew.

Once I ran to my school every kid eyed me...I knew why. I ran into the classroom, "Good morning Kaien." Mr. Kuchiki gave me a special smile.

I rolled my eyes and went to my seat. "Hey..." Ichigo greeted me. I gave him a little nod

. "Congrats on...graduating."

"Thanks...so, why're you so glum?" I asked hearing the depression in his voice.

"How do you expect me to pass the test? And he is just using 1/8 of his power, and you beat him with no sweat, purposely trying to loose, using barely any of your strength!"

I slammed my head on my desk...I wish I never graduated. The bell rang which was a cue for class to start. Mr. Kuchiki shut the wooden door and faced us, "Good morning everyone." he said, "Today is the big day. Are you excited?"

There was many "woo's!" and "yeah's!" but also many "ugh's!" and "no's!". He laughed, "Well everyone who wants to get held back can. Remember you have sixteen minutes to place a scratch on me, if you don't, you fail. Who shall go first?" he asked.

Many hands rose up into the air, and Mr. Kuchiki eyed all of them, he chose one in particular, though.

"Sora, how about you?" She stood up with a smug on her face. She walked down from the back of the room like it was a runway and to Mr. Kuchiki.

"Shall we get started?" She scoffed and took out nun chucks. Mr. Kuchiki raised an eyebrow, "That's new," he said. "Well, there's no rule against it."

She started to twirl them around while Mr. Kuchiki pulled out a sword.

"Begin!" he bellowed.

As swift as lighting Mr. Kuchiki ran towards her. Sora's eyes were closed and her face had a smug grin. She threw both of her nun chucks towards his hands. When she did, she put her hands in front of her, separated. They both flew towards Mr. Kuchiki's hands. She clasped her hands together and with her fingers made a triangle. They tied around his hands, which caused his eyes to widen in surprise. "You know how to do...?" he trailed of. "Hmph," she merely said. Due to Mr. Kuchiki's shock, he was frozen. Sora appeared behind him and took out a kunai knife. She made a cut on his cheek and then said, "I pass."

Gasps filled the air, how did she do an actual attack such as that? I was in just as much shock as everyone else was. Mr. Kuchiki broke free of the nun chucks and then cleared his throat, "All right then, shall we move on? We now have two graduates, who will like to be the third?"

More hands filled the air, causing him to scan the room again. "Ah...Ichigo Kurosaki, how about you?" he asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Me...?" he nervously said, standing up. His hand was not even raised.

"Is there another Ichigo Kurosaki in the room?" A few giggles arose in the air.

He gulped and walked to the front of the room beside Mr. Kuchiki.

"Draw your sword," he said. Ichigo hesitantly took a sword out. "

One...two...three...start!" he counted.

Fifteen minutes flew by with clanging swords and injuries...on Ichigo. But at the last second, he managed to scratch Mr. Kuchiki's left cheek. On Ichigo, there was more than just a scratch. His robe was withered and stained, his face had deep scratches and dirt stains. The class giggled, and I shot them a glare.

"Good job Mr. Kurosaki, you pass." Ashamed at his poor performance, he kept his eyes on the floor as he walked back to his seat.

Feeling bad, I whispered "good job" to him as he placed himself upon his wooden chair. At least he graduated; most people in this class could hardly place a scratch on Kuchiki in less than an hour. I bet even half the class won't even graduate.

And my bet was right, about two hours later, only about half the class _did _graduate. The class consisted of eighteen people, and the graduates consisted of seven. The names of the graduates were: Me, Sora, Ichigo, the girl Inoue that talked to me earlier, another girl named Yukiko, a guy named Yuki, and a girl name Kikyo.

After class the seven graduates including me were called to a meeting with Mr. Kuchiki. We all were given new robes of a soldier that were black and v-necked, a white cloth was tied in the middle with a knot. In the back was a strap for our sword, which would be given to us now, with its own name. First we were given a lecture by Mr. Kuchiki.

"I am very proud to now call you soldiers. Each and every one of you has the potential of doing this," he said. "But all that matters is if your heart wants to. Where is your heart? Can one of you tell me?"

That made us all have confused faces. Of course we knew where it was, weren't we supposed to learn in, like, first grade or something? Yukikio was the first to speak up "Isn't it somewhere around...here?" she said gesturing to her heart. This made Mr. Kuchiki laugh, and we all wondered why.

"Where is your _heart_? Of course we can all show where the _organ_ is...but do you know where_ it _is? Is it with your friends, family? Most prized possession, lover? Your heart is with the thing you treasure most, the thing you love. Thing or things. It can even be at your home or even in fighting....do you understand?" We all exchanged glances and nodded. What he meant made sense, at first I thought him crazy. But as I contemplated his words I smiled in the inside. Right now, I would have to say, my heart is with Megumi. After all, she is the closest thing I have to my mother and father.

The lecture ended in about another five minutes, and then the time most of the kids have been waiting for arrived, "Now you will be presented with your swords that i think best suit you." Most of the kids smiled at each other I smiled at myself. He pulled out many sheathed swords with all different golden designs on it.

"First of all, the sword entitled Yukitenshi, or 'Snowangel'" he said and showed a sword that had a white sheath with a golden angel imprinted near the hilt. The hilt was aslo white and many silver fabric strings made designs on it. Golden diamonds were going down the middle of the hilt. A white ribbon was attached to the bottom of the hilt, so whenever someone would attack with it, it would flow in the wind. It truly was a beautiful sword.

"This is the most graceful sword, and one of the most beautiful. I prize it to, none other than," he hesitated for dramatic effect, "Kikyo!"

A smile planted across her face and without hesitation took it from Mr. Kuchiki.

"I think your fighting style is graceful and beautiful, much like this sword, which is of the ice element."

Kikyo held it in her palms and looked it all over. Mr. Kuchiki began to speak once more, "Next is the sword entitled Tsuki which means 'Moon.'" he scanned the entire group and set his eyes upon Yuki. He had black hair that went down the sides of his face. He had dark blue eyes. He smiled when Mr. Kuchiki's eyes set upon him, "This sword will be prized upon the mysterious Yuki."

He walked forward and unsheathed the sword. The blade reflected the light off the sun coming through the window. The hilt was black, and golden fabric strings made diamond patterns across the hilt. It was a very good-looking sword, too.

"This sword represents fighting styles of people that are mysterious, the element is wind."

"Next is a man that had a little trouble getting here," everyone, and even me, set their eyes upon Ichigo. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Seems as though he learned to laugh at his little mistake.

Mr. Kuchiki laughed, "But, it is a good thing that Kuchiki did take his time to get here, it gave me more time to observe his fighting style and i now believe i picked the perfect sword for him." He pulled out another white sheathed sword. But down the middle a black strip was printed. The hilt was white and navy blue. It looked very interesting. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Mr. Kuchiki continued, "His fighting style is very pure and is filled with light. He truly is perfect to be a soldier, his heart is in the right place, and that is why he doesn't like to fight very much. That is also why he isn't very mastered at it. So, which leads me to announce the name of the sword. It is entitled Hikari, which means 'Light'." Ichigo smiled and walked up to claim his new sword. "This sword has no element, but it does have techniques that you will need to find yourself." Ichigo nodded.

Everyone clapped as he unsheathed his sword. The light from the sun reflected of the shining blade again. He sheathed it once more and walked to stand by everyone.

"Now is a sword entitled Chikara, which means strength. This sword will be perfect for this woman, her fighting style if very head-on. This sword also does not have an element. But, with it's command, which you will have to find out, can grow in size." Everyone looked at each other in surprise.

_Dang it,_ i thought, _he said "woman..." _

"Inoue, will you please step forth." It was the girl who talked to me earlier. She stepped up with a smile and took the sword.

"This sword is entitled Tasogare, which means twilight. This has no element, either, but it is more powerful than any other sword here," before he could finish everyone started to yell. "What's?!" and "no fair's" filled the room.

Mr. Kuchiki continued to speak, ignoring everyone, "It is more powerful than any other sword here at the time of _twilight_!" he finished.

Everyone immediately shut up. When is the time of twilight anyway?

"And it is going to be prized upon the beautiful Yukiko."

Yukiko smiled and skipped to claim her sword. She unsheathed the sword, the hilt was black and red.

Now Mr. Kuchiki's voice grew low and hoarse. He looked as though he was glaring at someone, "Now...this sword is entitled Kuraikage. Which means 'dark shadow'. It has an element, but i will allow the person who this is given to to figure that out." He fixed his eyes upon Sora. He glowered at her while she had a smug grin fixed upon herself. Why did he look so mad? I fixed my gaze upon her, too. Something didn't feel right all of a sudden. She skipped to claim her sword.

When she unsheathed it, I had that feeling i had the other day. A bad feeling. What could it be?

I pushed it aside because, finally, there was no other person left without a sword but me. Which meant it was, at last, my turn.

"I left this person for last because, even though he doesn't like to-- and want to-- fight....he is the best at it here. This man is a legend, well, will be a legend. I can smell the scent of captain in him."

I looked down.

"This man here today is the son of the great, amazing, Captain Shiba. I believe that he will follow in his footsteps which is why I prize him with Takaikizu. It means: death or pain, which what he will bring to his victims. Come up here Kaien!" everyone leaped into clapping that sounded like thunder. I walked up to claim my sword. The sheath was black with a red stripe going down the middle. The hilt was also black and red.

But, surprisingly, when i unsheathed the sword, the blade itself was also black. Automatically in a snap everyone's face turned to confusion. But Mr. Kuchiki had a smile on his face. I touched it to see if it was another sheath or something, but when I did I cut myself.

"Why is it black?" I finally said.

He smiled, "Because it's the strongest one here."

I looked around, no one but Sora looked angry. Apparently everyone thought i was the strongest one here, too.

Sora didn't look like she did, though.

"This man," Mr. Kuchiki started, "Defeated me, in less than five minutes, while i was using 1/2 of my strength."

Everyone started to clap again. Ichigo "woo'd!" too.

I smiled, "What is the element?" I asked.

"Fire, but, it also has special abilities that I will allow you to figure out." I nodded and walked back to the group of 7...7 new soldiers that is.

I was walking home, that feeling with me again. The feeling of something going to go horribly wrong. It was eating away at me. What could be going so horribly wrong? What could happen? Before i could try to find the answer to the two questions i was accompanied by Ichigo. "Hi!" he said joyfully. "Hey," I replied not so joyfully.

He is always so happy. That's a good trait of his, hopefully i would gain it, too.

"So i was thinking," Ichigo started, "Can you come to my place for a while? Maybe eat dinner there?"

I laughed, it sounded a little weird when he put it like that. He laughed, too, "Not as a date! Just you know, please? I haven't had a friend over in like a century!"

I smiled, "Fine."

"Yes! Okay, follow me!" he started to run off and i followed.

When we burst through the door his mom immediately turned her head toward us. She gave me a stunning smile and i returned it, being polite. "You are Kaien-sama! What are you doing here?" she said.

My smile faded, but, i was taught manners and i replied in a kind fashion, "Your son invited me over here, if it is okay with you, he'd like me to stay a while."

Her smile grew bigger as she gave her son a look that said: congratulations! She nodded and said, "It's 100% fine with me!" I nodded.

Ichigo told me that we could go around the city and do whatever comes across our mind, so I ran outside with him.

We ended up getting some ice cream from a shack. We walked and talked as we snacked upon our frozen treat.

"Well..." he said and licked his ice cream in between words.

He pondered the question I asked him: so, where do you think your heart is? I was just wondering, we had nothing else to talk about.

"I...guess my heart would be....with my mom and dad." He said, licking in between a few words. I nodded.

He began to ask me a question, "So, is your heart with _your_ mom and dad?"

Before I could answer he discovered the flaw with that question, "Right! I'm so sorry, I forgot, I'm an idiot, if you wanna be my friend you're gonna have to get used to my stupidity!"

I laughed, "It's fine." But truly, in the inside, it was not. I remember so long ago, the six years I did have with my mother and father. I remember as clear as day the warm and tender love they shared with me.

Everyday I came home, my dad would greet me with a friendly "there's my boy!" and then give me a great bear hug. My mom would give me a kiss on the cheek. Back then I would definitely say my heart was with them. Now, it's with Megumi. She greets me the same way my mom would: a kiss on the cheek.

Sure, I don't share as much love with her as I did my parents, but that's only natural. She is my most prized possession right now though; she is the key I have with my mom and dad. I snapped out of my daydream and listened to Ichigo ramble on about some random subject until I figured I should head home about now.

I thanked Ichigo for allowing me to play with him and started to run towards my house. Every inch that I drew nearer toward my house, the feeling in my heart grew even bigger, even till the part where it actually started to cause pain. When i was less than twenty feet away from it, I started to breathe heavier. The feeling felt like someone was jabbing a knife into my heart. I dragged my feet toward the house and, finally, when my hand touched the knob, I screamed in pain and fell to my knees. What was going on? Was it a heart attack or something? I needed Megumi's first aid. I kicked the door open, and when I did, the feeling grew even more painful. I actually began to sweat. For some odd reason, all the lights in the house were off.

"Hey--" I yelped in pain, "Megumi are you home?" I managed to say. There was no response.

_Dang it, she probably when out looking for me. Stupid Ichigo..._I got up off my knees and started to limp around searching for her.

I looked in my room, living room, kitchen, everything but her bedroom. I decided to look there, because that's probably where she'd be. But normally, she doesn't like me to go in there, she says its her personal space. I decided to forget about that and enter.

Once I touched the knob of her room, I couldn't take it. The pain grew to the point where I knew it was not just any ordinary feeling. I fell down and screamed at the top of my lungs. "Megumi!" I screamed, "Help me!" No response. I got aggravated and pushed her door open, which was the biggest mistake of my life.

When it opened, i forgot about my pain, my day, practically my life.

My arm dropped down to my side, as I stood there paralyzed. My eyes didn't blink, they remained wide open. My breathing stopped. What I saw in front of me was worse than any horror movie, for I was living in one. Forgetting I was a seventeen year old boy, tears accumulated in my eyes and fell down my cheeks, my expression remaining the same. "Megumi..." I whispered, it sounded almost inaudible. I shook my head, refusing to believe what I saw.

In front of me, a dead Megumi was hung on the wall, hanging to the wall because of a knife stuck through her heart into the wall. Her black pupils were now gray. Blood was painted all over her body. "Megumi!!" I screamed. Someone walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight. I only saw the murderer's outline, and it was one of a woman. The girl was wearing a mask.

"Well hello, Kaien." she said. I turned my head toward her. Not even bothering to ask who she was, I rushed toward her to slaughter her. I drew my new sword, Takaikizu. The name was perfect to define what i was about to do to this anonymous murderer.

Before I could cut her to pieces, she appeared behind me. "Are you angry?" she whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened in unison with the massive beat of my heart that just jumped.

"...What do you think?" i whispered back.

"Then harness your anger, use it to destroy me." Her voice was also masked, it sounded like a robotic girl. They shaky psychotic sound of it scratched at my heart. I started to grind my teeth in anger.

"Don't you want to see me dead...like Megumi?"

I opened my eyes, filled with rage. They had the look of lust to see death. I turned around, about to chop off her head. She moved in front of me now, and before i could react, she kicked me and I flew toward the wall. I slid down in pain and looked at her.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked.

She scoffed, "Kaien...do you still want to be a soldier?" I glared at her, not answering.

"You will be doing a lot of fighting, taking away lives of people just like i did to Megumi. You will make people feel the pain you just witnessed as you saw one of your loved ones dead. Do you want that to happen?"

My eyes widened in realization. How right she was. I didn't want such a thing to happen to other people.

"But..." i said trying to defend what i was about to become, "Scum like you deserve to die."

She cocked her head upward and smiled, "Scum has family, too."

With that, the mysterious woman left me bewildered as she disappeared in a flash.

"Scum has family, too"...yes, they do. But, aren't their family like them, too? I didn't know what to do.

Finally, i snapped into reality and saw the dead body of Megumi hanging on the wall of her bedroom. I ran over to her and pressed my hand against her cold cheek. She felt like ice. "Megumi..." i whispered. I became a child again and let my wet, salty tears fall down my skin.

"Megumi!!" I barked. I hugged her hung body and began to weep in her chest, just as i did when i was little child in the war.

"My heart is with you..." i said to her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to reply, ever again.

Now...i had no family. No mother, no father, no guardian...no heart. I knew that my heart was with Megumi, but was hers with me? She is gone, leaving my heart with her will only lead to a state of depression. I punched the empty space of wall beside her corpse. "Why??" i screamed, "WHY?!"

~~OKI DOKE! Lol, thanks for reading! R&R and if u do, u'll be my new BFFAE!! LOL (Best friend forever and ever!) ok, so u guys probably freaking hate me cuz Rukia is not in it yet, but i pinky swear 2 u she will be in the next chapter! I like to take things slowww, like a sloth! Lol, not that slow, well i will shut up now and let u REVIEWWW, ok, so...review. Go ahead...push that button...you know you want to ;)

P.S. im sorry if its so long it made you bored, but I wanted to jump right to the part where in the next chapter it would have Rukia! DON'T HATE ME, PLEASE KEEP READING!!


	5. Chapter 5: Reincarnation?

~R&R!!

My mind had been made. I am not going to be a soldier. Why? Why would i want to? The thought of killing actual human beings with lives was just too much for me. And besides, that was not even my dream. It was...Megumi's. I couldn't bear to say her name, it scratched at my heart. If Megumi isn't...alive to see it, what was the point anymore? So, with that decision made, I was standing in front of Mr. Kuchiki telling him I wouldn't want to do the task he had for me.

"But, Kaien! Don't you remember this task? Remember how much you enjoyed it when you first were a trainee?" I tried to protest but he kept on talking, "You were given a sensei and trained by them to get you into the idea of what'd it'd be like to be a soldier! Now, don't you want to be the sensei and have the pupils?"

I rolled my eyes. In a calm steady voice I explained to him what I felt, "I understand...but...I'm sorry, I just don't feel its my place to be a soldier or a captain. I'm sorry..."

Mr. Kuchiki smiled, "Though I truly do feel that you'd like these two students," he said.

I closed my eyes in frustration but kept a calm face, "My heart just doesn't want to fight anymore after Megumi...died." I paused, unable to stutter the word out of my mouth. It pains me too much.

Mr. Kuchiki looked hurt, he knew what I meant. "Don't you want to carry out her dream? So she wouldn't die in vain?"

I shifted my eyes downward to the wooden floorboards. He had a point there, but I just don't think I can. "I'll think about it," I finalized. That was good enough for him.

I was walking home, when, of course I got accompanied by Ichigo.

"Hi..." he said in an abnormal sad voice. It wasn't his usual hyper, chatty voice. "Hey," I replied in the same tone.

"I heard about what happened," he said. My eyes remained on the floor. Already it's spreading around town. The "great" Kaien's only connection to family perished! I could already hear everyone talking about it. "I'm really sorry," he said. I didn't reply.

I arrived at my house and opened the sliding door and stepped in. The house wasn't the same anymore. I could just picture Megumi in an apron in the kitchen cooking ramen. Her usual smile planted on her face. She would greet me with a smile and give me a big hug saying, "How was your day Kaien?"

The house was so empty without her. So gloomy, not the same. It was actually even a little eerie. Knowing that someone I loved died in the same household that I was standing in sent chills down my spine. I put that aside. I couldn't bear to stand in here, so I left.

I started walking around town, trying to get my mind off of everything.

By the time I was done, it was dinner time. I ate out, I didn't know how I could eat homemade food anymore, I can't cook. Because I was "Kaien Shiba" they let me eat free. Another prime reason was because they knew about what happened, and how i needed food. Maybe that's the good side of being me: eating out free.

That night I got no sleep. I couldn't sleep without a traditional "good-night, Kaien, I love you" from Megumi. I starred at the picture of me and her on my bedside table. I flipped it down, hoping it would be easier for me to sleep like that.

The next morning the sunshine on my eyes didn't help the cloudiness that I felt over my head. I didn't feel the sun, I didn't hear the birds, I didn't feel the warmth. I walked over to school, today was the day we would get assigned to trainees. We would have to teach them, get them used to fighting for a while. I remember when I did that, I loved it. I looked up to a man named Eiri. He was my sensei for about a month. Right now, I felt sorry for the trainees that would be assigned to me. Having someone like me, lifeless right now. I'm witnessing a side of me that i don't know.

I arrived at school and stepped into the classroom, the moment i did the entire room got silent in a blink of an eye. I heard muffled whispering among students. "His aunt died!" one student said to another. I wasn't able to make out every conversation going on, but most of them were like the one before.

"Class!" this was the last time we would be spending any time with Mr. Kuchiki. From now on we would be going to the Takeru to get assignment. Takeru was the place that all the soldiers and captains go to. From there, we would be getting assignments, and on rare occasions, missions. Today we were just here to get assigned to two trainees we would be training.

I didn't want to be here, before Mr. Kuchiki could go on any further i ran over to him. "I've made up my mind," i said to him.

He closed his eyes and his voice filled the room again, "One moment everybody." He opened his eyes to stare at me, "Yes?"

I sighed, "I..." I thought about everything everyone has said to me before i went on further. Would i want Megumi to die in vain? Or should i follow my dreams? Even though I am not sure what they are yet, they are most certainly not this. "I...do not want to be a soldier..."

He exhaled, "Are you most certain about that?" I nodded. "Maybe you'll change your mind when you see the two you will be training--"

"That won't change a thing!" I interrupted him. He looked displeased with me and clapped his hands twice.

Like a bell, it was a sign for all the children to come in the room. The kids we would be teaching.

"All kids but two are in this room: the two that Kaien will be teaching are outside, for they will be assigned to him last." All 7 soldiers scanned the 14 kids they would be teaching--well 12 right now. My two were gone.

"As I said: I don't want to have two kids to teach!" Mr. Kuchiki completely ignored me.

"Sora! The two children you will be assigned to you are Harana," A girl with mid-back level hair stepped forth. Her eyes were a beautiful navy blue, and she had a blank look on her face. She looked not much younger than us--in fact--all the kids here looked about three, four years younger than us. Fourteen or thirteen at the least.

"And Yuki," A boy with beautiful dirty blonde hair stepped forth. He had lovely golden eyes. His hair was scattered in his face at places, he had amazing perfect features. Every girl seemed to follow his movements everywhere. I shook my head at that and rolled my eyes. He looked either as old, or a year younger, than us.

Sora seemed to be pleased that she was assigned to him. For some reason, she looked at me and gave me a menacing glance.

Next Ichigo was called forth. He was assigned to one male and one female. A male named Shuichi. He had dark blue hair, nearly black, and jet black eyes. Then next a girl named Misa with blonde hair and light blue perky eyes was assigned to Shinsui.

Many other kids were assigned to the three soldiers when Mr. Kuchiki turned to me. "Are you absolutely sure that you made your decision?"

I nodded for what seemed like the millionth time. "I suppose then," he slammed his hands on the desk and stood up.

"Thank you. So, are you going to give me a degree to go to normal, educational school then?"

Without my knowledge, the "slam" was a signal for two kids to come in the room, yet I didn't know yet.

Mr. Kuchiki had his eyes shut and smirked, "I shall do nothing of that matter." "Why not? I'm out of this school, am I not? I do not wish to be a soldier!" Ignoring my cry, Mr. Kuchiki introduced me to my future, the thing that would change my life forever.

"Kaien, meet Rukia and Hitsugaya."

"What?" I snapped and slowly turned around to see four pair of eyes staring at me. I was only looking at two, though. Right then and there, everything around me seemed to dissolve into nothing. My conversation with Kuchiki meant nothing anymore. I was in my own little world. Standing before me was someone who had the exact same face features as Megumi. The girl--Rukia, was it?--looked like a reincarnation of Megumi. Was she? I highly doubted it, but, at that moment, i changed my mind. I couldn't change the expression on my face: surprised, paralyzed, dumbfounded.

"M-Megumi?" was the only thing i was able to say.

The girl blushed, any girl would if some older, handsome guy was starring at your for about five minutes.

"Megumi? M-my name is Rukia..." I shook my head to snap out of my world.

"So," Mr. Kuchiki said. "Have you changed your mind?"

I smiled, "I guess i could give it a shot."

He smiled, "Take care of this one, she's special…she's also my daughter."

My eyes widened, "Your—your what?"

"Her full name is Rukia Kuchiki. Promise me you'll do well to protect her?"

I smiled and nodded.

We walked outside to our place where we would be conversing and introducing ourselves. Things of that matter. The entire time i was following Rukia with my eyes, she was starring the other way. How could someone resemble a different person so much? She had the same silky black hair that reached her shoulders like Megumi. Her eyes were dark velvet. She had milky skin. Her body was a gorgeous figure.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, had sliver spiky hair, a strand of it covering the right side of his hair, he had turquoise blue eyes. His face features were kind of young, i would guess fourteen, same with Rukia.

We walked in awkward silence; I finally broke it though by saying "Follow me." They all listened as I jumped up onto a railing and jumped off of it to white concrete leading into a forest. Three steps lead to the elevation of the entrance to the forest.

"Sit on the steps," i said. They did as they were told and i leaned against the railing. "Start with your names," I said.

Hitsugaya looked at Rukia, she looked shy so he thought he should go first, "I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, born on the fifth of July."

(A/N: I don't know the real date, I made them all up) He finished. I smiled at Rukia, "Next."

"Um...I'm Rukia Kuchiki, born on the twenty-ninth of November." I nodded at her, still smiling. Rukia blushed and averted her eyes.

"Ok, my name is--" before I could finish, Hitsugaya interrupted, "Of course we know who you are, Kaien, everyone does!" I smiled and gave a little chuckle, "Thanks..."

I looked at Rukia, why was she being so shy? Well...probably because i keep starring at her. I just couldn't get over how much she looked like Megumi.

"Well I will be training you to be soldiers, like me. The training will take a month. Everyday we will meet up here, OK?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Um...Kaien -sensei?" Rukia asked.

I smiled at her warmly, "Yes, Rukia-chan?"

She blushed at the "chan" comment. "Will we be given swords for training?"

I thought for a moment, "Do you think you're skilled enough to use a sword?" Hitsugaya smiled and smirked, "I am most definitely ready for a sword! In fact i have one at home, and i already have a soldier robe-thing!"

I laughed, then nodded. This could be fun after all, "I guess I could give you a few swords for training. Remember, meet me here at 10:00 a.m." I nodded and jumped over the railing.

The entire way home, Rukia's face was painted in my head. It's just impossible. She looked exactly like Megumi! Now, I don't fell upset or angry whenever I think of Megumi. I feel that she's with me, and I don't have to worry...

Rukia...I couldn't get over it! I shook my head, and then I saw her: Walking across the street. I smiled and ran over to her.

"Rukia, is it?" i asked.

She jumped for a moment and turned her head to see me, "Oh...um...Kaien -sensei, hello."

I smiled, "Hey."

She kept her eyes toward the ground, "Wow..." she mumbled.

I looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"It's just...I'm surprised that the 'Great Kaien-sama' is my sensei..."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah...'great'..." I murmured.

I could see from her face that her ears caught that comment but she didn't take the time to question it.

"Where's Hitsugaya?" i asked.

She looked up at me and blushed, "I--I'm not sure." I chuckled, which made her blush more.

An almost inaudible, "What?" came from her mouth.

I shook my head, "Why are you so shy?" I asked, nearly demanded.

This made her blush even more, "What?"

I shook my head and chuckled once more, "Never mind,"

I reached my house, hesitant to enter, but knew i must, "This is my place...i'll see ya later, Rukia."

She nodded, "Bye Kaien-sensei."

That night the stars seemed to shine brighter than before. The moon light shined on my bed as i crawled into it. The house didn't seem eerie anymore. I could finally get some sleep, with a smile on my face. And I could guess why. Two words: Rukia Kuchiki.

~~YAY!! It's about time Kaien met Rukia!! Sorry for the long wait, been busy lately. Well remember R&R!! And...u know who you are ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding

~I really like this chapter…I don't know why :P so R&R AND MAKE ME HAPPY!!

That morning, I woke up with something to look forward to. It was 9:00 a.m. when I was getting dressed and ready without complaining. When I was looking in the mirror brushing my hair, I noticed something different: I was smiling. I gave a chuckle, grabbed my sword, stuck it in the sheath that was hanging from my robe and ran out the door.

I was running toward our meeting place.

Once I arrived, I realized I was half an hour early...I'm such an idiot.

Another half hour later, in a flash, Hitsugaya appeared out of nowhere.

"Good morning Kaien-sensei." he said.

I gave him a smile and nodded, "Good morning Hitsugaya-kun. Where's Rukia?"

He shrugged, "Late I guess."

I sighed, I utterly loathed waiting. I am an impatient person.

I saw her walking toward us. It seemed as though it was in slow motion. My heart sped faster. After an agonizing wait, she arrived.

"Good morning Hitsugaya-kun, and Kaien-sensei." The way she said my name, it had the love that Megumi said it with. I closed my eyes and smiled. I thanked God and opened my eyes.

The clouds in the sky separated, letting the sun show its face. It brightened up the entire forest. It brightened up my mood, too.

My smile widened, "Are we ready?" They both nodded.

"Good, can anyone tell me why they want to be a soldier? Rukia, maybe?" Her eyes shifted toward me. She began to stutter, "Um...well...I guess...I just want to protect people."

I laughed, "Well, why do you want to protect people?"

She smiled, "I want to stop being a burden." My laugh faded into a frown. My heart skipped a beat. Burden? What did she mean? I decided to ask later...my urge to get started was taking over me.

I started to guide them through the forest until we reached an open space. The grass seemed to be greener; the forest surrounded us, causing the space to look like a circle.

"First," I took out two swords. "Show me what'cha got." I threw them toward Rukia and Hitsugaya. They both caught it.

They seemed hesitant on what to do. I raised an eyebrow, "Is there an instruction you did not understand?"

They exchanged unsure glances, "We just...attack you?" Hitsugaya asked. I chuckled, "Yeah...show me what'cha got."

Hitsugaya seemed to enjoy these instructions. He smiled, laughed, and rushed at me head-first. He gave a great swing of his sword, but I countered it with clashing Takaikizu. He bent down swiftly, and swung his legs, trying to trip me, but i jumped. I laughed, but when i looked back down, he wasn't there.

I looked above me and he was about to strike with his sword. I cursed under my breath. When he was about to strike i caught it in my palm and threw it along with him.

I reached the ground and winced at the pain in my palm. Obviously, i had a cut. I looked around for him, but couldn't find him. Before i could react, he locked my arms by putting his arms under my arms and onto my shoulders. He put his feet over mine, disabling my feet.

"Impressive," i scoffed, "But you're forgetting...I'm Kaien." I elbowed his stomach, causing him to cough up blood and squeeze his stomach, giving me arms back. I flipped behind him and elbowed his back. He fell to the ground and i put my foot on his back.

"I must say, Hitsugaya, you are wonderful. The best beginner trainee i ever saw." He smiled, "Thanks."

I looked over to Rukia who looked terrified, "Wanna give it a go?" i asked. She gulped.

I smiled a warm smile and walked over to her. I put my hand that wasn't bleeding on her shoulder.

"Rukia, i won't hurt you. I'll be gentle. You see, Hitsugaya enjoyed that. That's his version of fun. If you don't want me to be like that, just say so. I'm only doing this to test your strength." She smiled, too, and nodded.

We walked over to the center of the area. Hitsugaya got up and moved. He leaned against a tree and squeezed his stomach.

Now, i'd finally find out what strength Rukia posses. She looked nervous, as expected, and gulped.

"Ready?" i asked. She exhaled and nodded.

In a flash, i stepped behind her, and tried to strike her. She jumped and stepped on the hilt of my sword, she put both of her hands on my shoulders and flipped behind me. I was surprised, that was pretty good! She nearly struck my neck but i ducked. I hitched my foot around her leg and flipped behind her.

"Good job," i said. I nearly stabbed her but, like thin air, she disappeared. "What..." i mumbled. I looked around and couldn't find her. It's like she vanished from the face of the earth. Where was she? Left, right, up? I smirked: down. I stabbed my sword in the ground and a crack the size of an earthquake appeared. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as big as plates. But, to my surprise, she wasn't there. All i saw were squirmy earthworms. What the heck?

All of a sudden, as though i was going blind, everything around me seemed to grow as dark as midnight. What was going on? Rukia appeared before me.

"What did you do??" I asked. She put two fingers up, making a hand sign. I gasped, "Impossible..." I muttered. "How the hell is a trainee able to do this?" i asked aloud.

I guess she saw the surprise is my eyes. All of a sudden the bright realistic colors of the world returned. I fell to my knees and tried to catch my breath. I looked up at her.

What i saw in her eyes...it made my eyes widen. I did not see anger, or depression. I saw fear. Enough fear to make my heart skip a beat. It wasn't ordinary, it looked as though she saw herself murder one of her loved ones. "Rukia..." I muttered. She ran over to Hitsugaya.

"What...is she...?" I asked myself.

I saw Hitsugaya put a hand on her shoulder and tell her something soothing, i suppose. She nodded, tears escaping her eyes a little. He gave her a hug.

What is going on? I asked myself. Why was she so...upset? They both walked over to me.

"Um, well, i think that's enough for today. Tomorrow, the usual place, at 10:00 a.m. got it?" They both nodded.

Hitsugaya started to walk away. Rukia stood there for a while, starring at the ground, and began to walk. I stopped her with my hand on her shoulder, "Rukia...wait."

She stood there, her back turned to me.

"Can we talk for a little while?"

She turned around to face me, "I rather not Kaien-sensei."

I looked at her, "Well...ok then, later, all right?" she nodded, her eyes not leaving the ground, and ran away, leaving me confused.

I was undressing at home into my PJ's. I couldn't get the reaction from Kaori out of my head. What was going on? I was left unanswered. The look in her big gray eyes made me keep on pondering possibilities. Though...another question was left in my head: why do I keep thinking about her?

~FROM KAORI'S POINT OF VIEW~

I was walking home, thinking about what i did during training this morning. How could i be such an idiot? Using a technique like that in front of Kaien-sensei?? Did i forget everything that happened to me due to those types of things?? I hit myself on my forehead, just to teach myself a lesson.

"Pretty lady...why you hittin' yourself?" a voice said.

I jumped in my place and stopped walking. I looked around. There was nothing in the bushes or behind me. Maybe it was just my head.

I continued to walk but then i heard it again, "Where're you goin' girl?" I turned around, sure that the voice came from behind. Nothing was there.

I began to get frightened; the darkness only complimented my fright. I began to run, praying I would make it home.

"Don't run...i ain't gonna hurt you...that bad." There it was again.

"Don't touch me!!" I shrieked and started to run faster. I still couldn't see the source of the voice, but i was sure it was near.

All of a sudden there was a hand on my shoulder and it spun me around to face a man with hideous yellow teeth and a messy brown beard. His breath had a stench so foul it made me cough.

"Hey there, girlie..." he breathed.

"Don't TOUCH ME!!" I smacked his hand, frightened.

"I ain't gonna do nothin'...that bad! Do ya got some cash on ya?" he said, looking me in the eye as i tried to look away.

"No i don't! So let go of me!" i smacked his hand, maybe a little too hard. "Hey! What'ja do that fer? Well, if ya don't got cash, maybe I can just have some fun with you!" He pushed me and i fell.

I was shaking on the ground. He began to draw his sword.

"No please, stop! You bastard!!" I kicked him in a place…you wouldn't like to be kicked.

"Why you! Well if yer of no use, i might as well kill ya, brat." The moonlight reflected off of his blade into my eyes. He started to walk toward me and i crawled backward.

"Don't touch me!!" I repeated. He laughed, showing his yellow teeth. "Please!" i begged.

I was sure i was going to die; after all, I was useless. I didn't have a sword with me, I used all my energy on that stupid attack toward Kaien-sensei, and...No one would waist their time to save me. He picked me up using my shirt.

"Die, brat!" His sword drew nearer, but before it could touch me, i kneed him. He coughed up blood that landed on my face and he fell with a gigantic thud.

I began to run, but he appeared in front of me, clutching his stomach.

"Little brat, how dare ya do that!" he kicked me down.

A hideous cackle left his mouth. "You can't run if ya can't see!" he said.

"What're you talking about? I have perfect eyesight!" I shot back. Another laugh escaped his mouth.

He took out some type of powder.

"What is that supposed to be??" i asked. Instead of telling me, he showed me. The man threw the powder at my eyes. I shrieked in pain.

"What did you do?!" I tried to open my eyes, but it only stung. Everything was blurry. As if water fell on a wet painting, everything was smeared.

"Ow!!" i shrieked. It stung horribly.

"Now ya can't run, can ya?" I saw a figure drawing nearer, and nearer. A shiny blade--well that's what it looked like--was about to slit my throat.

"Get away!" i began to kick. I was hitting something. I didn't know what, though.

"You bastard!" he cursed. The hideous man picked me up and threw me.

Rain began to fall, what could be worse? I was wet, cold, and beaten up. I gave up. If i was going to die, let it happen quickly.

But before i hit the ground, something warm caught me. It was warm and it felt nice. What was going on? I was in a man's arms. Before I could question anything, everything was answered.

"Takaikizu..." it was the one and only Kaien-sensei. A blade started to glow. Was it his? He set me down easily,

"Rest a little bit, Rukia, I'll take it from here..." he whispered soothingly. A battle cry that sounded like his sweet voice filled the air. I saw something red fly into the air. Blood, maybe?

I hideous shriek filled the air, it was the man's. A humongous thud that sounded like thunder caught my ears. Kaien-sensei defeated him. Someone was walking toward me.

"Are you all right?" it was the velvet voice of Kaien-sensei.

"Um...i--i can't see." I managed to say.

"He blinded you?"

"Yes..." I replied.

"Let me take care of that," he picked me up. He began to run, the wind pushed against my wet face. It made me shiver. I sneezed.

"Are you getting sick?" Kaien-sensei asked.

I sniffled, "I might be..."

"Sorry, I'll slow down." The wind got lighter all of a sudden.

All of a sudden the wind stopped. He wasn't running anymore.

"Where are we going...?" i asked.

"I would take you to my place, but it doesn't have first-aid ever since Megumi...died. Do you know where Hitsugaya'splace is?" he murmured.

"Um...I think its a right turn off of Karakura Rd. onto Amaya place." i said, reciting Katsumi's address. He repeated what i said to himself and the wind started up once more.

I yawned, getting tired. I cuddled to his chest in his arms. He was warm, like a blanket. I felt myself dozing off. The wet painting that was my eyesight started to fade to black. And then, i was asleep in Kaien-sensei's arms.

~~This is the part where everyone says "AWW!" haha just joking, but I'm not just joking about this….REVIEWW!!! I have to get at least 3 reviews to update :P so…hit that button….c'mon…it's tempting :D


	7. Chapter 7: Return

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I said a I needed 3 reviews and I didn't get that…but even though I didn't I updated anyway…here ya go!)

I smiled, looking down at the mini Megumi in my arms. I started to feel as though she was a baby sister. I couldn't let anything happen to her. I held her tighter, running faster now that she was asleep.

About five more minutes later i was at Hitsugaya's place. I knocked on his door.

I did consider the fact that it was 1:00 a.m. and he might be asleep.

The door opened, and in front of me was a tired, yawning Hitsugaya. "Kaien -sensei? What're you doing here at 1:00 in the morning?" I showed him the beat-up Rukia in my arms. His turquoise eyes widened and he let me in.

A second later we laid her down on a blanket and examined her. "What happened?" he asked.

"I just arrived in time, this old thug guy was about to slaughter her. I don't know what happened entirely, but she told me she was blind." he nodded, listening to what i was saying.

"I understand that you are quite experienced in the medical area, do you think you could do something?" i asked. His father was an expert at the art of healing. I thought he might have inherited some of his father's talent. (A/N: not really in the show, but here, he is…)

"I can try," he said.

"That'd be enough." i said.

He placed his hands in front of her and closed his eyes. A second later, energy waves were coming out of his palms and onto Rukia. Her cuts and bruises started to fade slowly. I was surprised at this. How could a mere trainee do such a thing? Mr. Kuchiki truly paired me up with two geniuses.

In a blink of an eye all Rukia's wounds were healed.

I stared in awe, "How did you learn how to do such a thing?"

Hitsugaya smiled, "Natural talent i suppose."

Rukia's eyes slowly opened. Her head turned side to side in observation, "Hitsugaya...Kaien -sensei...is that you...?" she asked.

Her eyesight must still be bad. I smiled at her, a warm smile, "You're at Hitsugaya's house, Rukia, don't worry you'll be fine."

She blinked a few times, "I can't see."

This time Hitsugaya smiled at her, but said nothing.

"Can you heal her eyes?" i asked him.

He looked at me with an unsure look, "I...I'm not that sure...I'll try my hardest." I nodded, not liking the sound of what he said, but said nothing. I looked at Rukia; she closed her eyes once more. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Like a little child. I smiled at her.

An hour later, we had to leave Rukia alone to heal from the treatment Hitsugaya gave her, another hour after we let her rest, she should be fully recovered.

Hitsugaya led me to his dinner table so we could drink some green tea.

He sipped his tea and then looked at me, "Kaien -sensei, may I ask you a question?"

I sipped my tea and then looked at him, "You may." i said.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Do you...love...Rukia?" I looked at him, wondering why he asked such a thing.

I didn't know how to explain what i was feeling, "How should i put this...?" I wondered aloud, "Well...yes...i do."

His eyes shot open to look at me.

"But...not the type you are probably thinking of," he was still staring at me, listening with full intent.

"What do you mean, sir?" he finally asked.

"You see...my...guardian named Megumi died not too long ago." I told him.

"Yes, i have heard, i truly am sorry, sensei." he said.

I smiled, "Thank you. But...let me just show you. Would you like to see a picture of her?" i asked.

"Um...sure." I took a picture of her out of my pocket; I liked to use that as remembrance of her. I gave it to Hitsugaya to look at. Immediately when his eyes observed the picture, he gasped. His eyes widened, "This...is impossible!"

I smiled, "You see?"

"She...she looks exactly like Rukia!" he said.

I nodded.

Hitsugaya put the picture down, "I see what you mean...you love her…as a sister. You feel you need to protect her, am i correct, sensei?" he asked.

I nodded. "I just wanted to ask you that question because...i just saw the way you looked at her." he said.

I laughed, "Yes, i know what you mean, but, all in all, she is like a sister, nothing more." Hitsugaya nodded.

A few minutes later, a groan broke the silence in the cold, dark house. It was Rukia's groan. We ran over to her. She looked like she was in pain.

I frowned, "Rukia, are you all right?"

She looked at me, blinking her eyes, "Kaien -sensei, is that you?"

I took her hand, "Do you still have poor eyesight?"

She blinked a few times, trying to even out her eyesight.

"It's better than before, that's for sure…"

I laughed, "Can you see me?"

She squinted her eyes, "I can see things close up…but just not things far away…" I nodded, as did Hitsugaya.

I began to yawn, just realizing how tired I really was. Everything out the window was as black as my eyes, the sun not even showing its bright face yet. The stars seemed to dance around the moon, as if praising it. I yawned once more.

I snapped out of my own world once Rukia started to speak, "Kaien-sensei," she said. "Are you sleepy?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Truth be told, I am beginning to get a little drowsy." "You may sleep if you like; I can take care of myself. And, if not, Hitsugaya is with me, he can take care of me."

Hitsugaya and I exchanged glances, "Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well, if you are sure, then, OK, I shall leave." Truth be told, I actually didn't want to leave. Now I just didn't feel that it was right for me to leave Rukia alone, ever since what happened. I knew I was being a little overprotective, but, I just couldn't help it. From the day Megumi died, I didn't want to leave my loved ones alone. And, now, Rukia was a loved one.

**~FROM RUKIA'S POINT OF VIEW~**

I squinted my eyes when I saw Kaien leaving. I wanted to get a last glimpse before he walked through the door. I actually didn't want him to leave. I didn't know why, though…Yes, why did I want him to stay with me at all times? My heart longed for him…"Kaien..." i whispered.

He turned around and gave me the warmest smile that made my heart skip a beat, but...why?

"Yes, Rukia-chan?"

I blushed, "Um...g-goodnight..." He kept his warm smile on his face.

He gave a little chuckle, "Goodnight Rukia-chan..." he walked out the door, not looking back a single time.

My face had a frown on it now, "Goodnight..." i murmured to myself.

I heard a laugh from behind me. Surprisingly, it was from Hitsugaya.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Between laughs he said, "Wh-why are you blushing?"

If i wasn't blushing, i certainly was now!

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, looking side to side, not trying to meet his turquoise eyes.

"You were blushing...I think I know why." Now, I was _positive _I was blushing.

"I-I was not!" I protested. And, of course there was no use.

He gave a sly half-smile and cocked his head up a little, "You like Kaien-sensei..."

My heart was probably thumping two times more than it was supposed to be. What the hell did he mean? Did i like Kaien-sensei? No...No way! I mean, he's my sensei! He's like a brother! But...why do his smiles make me melt? Why do i want him with me at all times? Why...why didn't i want him to leave me just a few minutes ago? Why did it sadden me greatly when he took his last step out the door? I...I can't like him! He's my sensei! Like i said, he's similar to a brother! Nothing more!

I gave a fake laugh, "Wh-what do you mean? He's a sensei! Nothing more! I assure you!"

Hitsugaya still had that sly smile that made me angry.

"Of course, is that why you blushed when I said 'I think I know why you are blushing'? And is that also why you murmured 'goodbye' to him? And is it also why you widen your eyes when he is near by?" He interrogated.

I felt like throwing a fit, but I kept my calm. "Hitsugaya -kun, I assure you, I do not like him. Though, I do like him, as a brother, nothing more. I swear."

He shrugged, probably still not bought. But, he gave up.

"Whatever you say, Rukia-chan..."

I looked the other way, "It'd be best if you stay here tonight," Hitsugaya said, "I will sleep in a guest room, ok?" I nodded.

I heart his footsteps becoming fainter until they were gone. Now he left me to think. Think of a question that was buzzing in my head: Do i like Kaien-sensei?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the light through the windows fell onto my face. The hot sun rays burnt my skin, causing me to sweat. I struggled a little before I figured out I was awake, even though I preferred to be asleep, safe and sound, having an amusing dream. The sun rays through the windows continued to make me sweat. I kept my eyes closed though, hoping i would fall asleep. That's when i heard a soft whisper...

"Rukia, wake up, your going to sweat yourself to death!" I heard the voice joke. And it was all too familiar...**.** The sweet sound that sounded like velvet, the cool breath on my face that always smelled a little like mint, the only voice on earth that would make my heart skip a beat: Kaien. I opened my eyes. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the sudden light from the burning sun outside my window. Sooner or later, it adjusted to see Kaien-sensei's sweet face sitting on a chair beside me.

"Kaien -sensei...what are you doing here?" My voice was merely a whisper.

He smiled that smile I loved so dearly, "I came here to check on you. When i left last time your eyesight wasn't fully recovered. Though, judging by the way you recognized me so quickly, i trust that it's alright?"

I smiled, feeling way too warm now from under the blankets. I pulled them off, still sweating.

"Yes, it's better now. But, are we meeting in the forest today to train?"

He thought for a moment and said, "You only just recovered, tomorrow for sure, though."

I smiled, "Does that mean no training?"

He scoffed and smiled, "I _guess _so..."

I smiled, "Yay!" This made him laugh. Oh, how it reminded me of the beautiful sound of wind chimes! All these feeling corrupting my body at once! I guess i do like Kaien-sensei...!

Hitsugaya walked out of his room, yawning and scratching the back of his head at the same time.

"Oh, Kaien-sensei, I didn't realize you were here. Good-morning."

Kaien smiled at him, "Good-morning Hitsugaya, how are you?"

"Fine, but, are we not having training or something today?"

He smiled, "No, not today. I guess you could call it a break."

"YES!" Hitsugaya jumped up and Kaien-sensei gave the beautiful wind-chime laugh.

**~KAIEN'S POINT OF VIEW~**

I continued to laugh, do they really hate training that much? Rukia gave a little chuckle, too. And the sound of it reminded me of the beautiful sound of birds singing their song.

I looked at her with my caring eyes, "Do you guys want to go out for breakfast? My treat!" They all looked at me as if i gave them free chunks of gold. Hitsugaya's eyes grew big and wide, full of happiness. I laughed its funny how food can bring such a happy being out of a person!

"Really?! You're the best sensei _ever_, Kaien-sensei! Thank you so much!" He exclaimed.

Rukia spoke up now, "Yeah, thanks a bunch! You're awesome!"

I gave them both a smile, "Well, let's get ready and get going before it's lunch time!" They both nodded excitedly and began to get ready.

We were all walking out the door, toward the sidewalk. Once we got downtown, all the tiny markets and open-restaurants surrounded the side. We walked along the road with everyone else, too.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked. Hitsugaya and Rukia exchanged wondering glances "Anywhere, i guess."

We ended up sitting at a restaurant that's main dish is rice balls. We started to dig in to our delicious-looking food.

"So, don't get too comfortable with this," I said. "We are continuing to train tomorrow. Get ready for brutal fights!"

They looked as though they had no care in the world, as if they were lost in the jelly-filled rice balls. Hitsugaya waved his hand in a nonchalant way, "Yeah, yeah..." he said, not seeming to care at all.

Rukia nodded, "We know, we know..."

I rolled my eyes. Just wait till tomorrow when they find out that they _should _care...

That night i was taking a walk, I usually do when i feel that i haven't exercised much lately. The next morning i'd be training Rukia and Hitsugaya, so i needed to get fit.

That's when I saw someone walking in the shadows. My ears picked up the sound of crunching leaves.

I turned around swiftly, "Who's there?!" I heard no sound.

"It's me..." I felt soft cool breath on my neck. I shifted my eyes sideways and the same masked warrior was there. The warrior that...that...

"What do you want, dammit?!" I screamed and turned around, slapping her hand. "Ah, so you remember me? How sweet..." the robotic voice said.

"How could i forget you, you bastard...." I said, tears welling in my eyes. The night was so terribly vivid. As if it happened right in front of me right now...

"Aw...sad, are you?" She said. Every word that came out of retched mouth scratched at my heart...

"Shut up..." I said.

"But...seems as though you abandoned Megumi." she said.

The name...it made my heart skip a beat.

I screamed, "What do you mean!? I didn't abandon her! I will never abandon her!"

She laughed, "But you abandoned her for that girl...Rukia, is it?" she said.

My eyes widened at what she said... abandon? What does she mean abandon....? I didn't...did I?

"No...I just vowed to protect her...i did not abandon her, nothing of the sort!" I spat.

"Really? As I recall, the moment you met her, when you thought of Megumi's death, you were not upset...am i right?"

My eyes widen. She was right. Now when i think of her death, i am not...not...upset....

Tears welled up once more, "It's not true! I still love Megumi!" I screamed.

"Tell that to Rukia..." she murmured.

"You...you...bastard..." I cursed. She laughed, as if it gave her pleasure to see me tortured.

She laughed, "Megumi was a sweet girl...too bad she had to....leave us."

"YOU BASTARD!!" I couldn't contain it.

I took my sword out, as i did tears were falling down my cheek, "TAKAIKIZU!!"

I screamed it's name. The moment I did, my eyes flashed red. Every inch of my eyes was red. No other color visible in them.

Purple lines from my eyes went down my cheek; I grew fangs, "DIE DAMMIT!!" I slashed my sword and a red beam of light in the formation that i slashed it rushed at her, but she jumped it and landed behind me. I stabbed my sword into the ground and it started to crumble until a humongous crater was beneath us, she jumped it and landed in front of me.. I ran toward her until i was in front of her. She didn't move, I could tell by the formation of her eyes she was smirking.

"Go ahead do it...kill me...do the same thing that killed your beloved Megumi." I could tell the energy of the sword was burning her skin, making her sweat.

But i couldn't do it. I couldn't kill. I just couldn't.

"I...i don't care..." The sound of my voice was demonic and rough.

"Really? Even if you killed in front of your beloved Rukia?"

My eyes widened, "Wh-what do you mean...?" She stepped aside and behind her was Rukia. Her face was so torturing, it looked so frightened. Tears were in her beautiful eyes.

"Rukia..." i murmured. I didn't want her to see me like this. Like a demon. A tear fell down her perfect cheek.

"Kaien-sensei?" she asked.

"Goodbye...I'll leave you to the girl that made you abandon Megumi."

I turned around in anger; somehow she was behind me all of a sudden.

"She didn't make me abandon Megumi! I love Megumi! She's nothing like Megumi! Nothing like her! I don't care about her, my heart is with Megumi!!" I screamed, letting out what i was feeling. But she was gone. The masked fighter was gone. And Rukia heard everything i said.

I didn't mean it though...I loved Rukia, too, and i do care about her...what have i just done? When i turned around to look at Rukia, she was heart broken. Tears were falling down her cheek. She looked at me as though i just killed her lover.

Dammit...

"Rukia..." i whispered.

She just shook her head, making tears fly out of her eyes, "Forget it..." she said.

"Wait!" Even though my eyes were one of a demon's, they looked caring. She stopped walking, her back to me.

"You know I didn't mean it...." I said and took a step forward. She turned around to look at me.

"It's Megumi, of course I love her...but that doesn't me i don't love you, either. You don't even know how much you mean to me..."

She smiled, "You just met me...how could i mean so much to you?"

"You don't even know," It was funny how my voice was so demonic, but at the same time, it was so loving and caring.

She jumped back at the sound of it, "Kaien -sensei...you look so different."

I closed my eyes and reopened them, "I know...I'm sorry...."

There was a brief silence, she looked so scared, so i asked, "Rukia....are you afraid?"

She looked down and then back at me, "No." I smiled. All of a sudden my fangs went away, the purple lines faded, and my eyes became black again.

"What the...?" I asked myself.

"Kaien -sensei!" She squealed, happy to see the real me. I shifted my eyes downward and then back at her.

"Are you all right?" she asked me, "You have...gray bags under your eyes." Everything went blurry for a minute and I stepped forward. It felt like I hadn't slept in days. When I came out of that...demon stage...I got so tired...just...so...

**~RUKIA'S POV~**

He stumbled forward and fell, I ran to catch him and I did. I looked at him; his face was so angelic and sweet when he was sleeping. I dragged him to a tree; we leaned against it, his head on my shoulder. His soft breathing was so even and steady, I loved his face on my shoulder. The moonlight was shining on his gorgeous face. Why did I feel like this? Why did if feel I was in heaven in this position? Why did i feel so terribly heart broken when Kaien-sensei said those things about me? I thought i told myself that i...liked...him, but was it something more than just a...crush? I knew that was a silly word to describe my feelings...but what else? In love? I laughed out loud when i thought those two words. No way it was that serious....or was it....?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok! A little dramatic, but whatever. All the demon crap and stuff will be explained later on, so keep reading! Sorry for the long wait again, yeah, even after all this time I still didn't get 3 reviews but I updated anyway cuz I'm nice…(PSHAW HAHA THAT'S FUNNY) ok anyway, I'm gonna take this empty space to thank my loyal reviewers. They always take their time to review, THANKS PEOPLES YOU ROCK!! And…you know who you are! :P Ok so press that greenish white button…you know you want to! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES!!


	8. Chapter 8: Her Past

~It's been a while since I updated, sorry for that. R&R!!

Kaien-sensei was still asleep from the battle with the mysterious fighter. I guess his demonic stage made him so incredibly tired after using it.

I was still confused. Confused about my feelings for him, like I said before, was it more than just a…crush?

Instead of thinking about what I feel for him, I decided to sleep. I was tremendously tired and I let myself close my eyes and drop my head on Kiyoshi-sensei's head.

The next morning the sun shining on my eyes was the thing that woke me up. I looked around and realized I was _not _in my room. And then I remembered: the incident that happened yesterday. Something heavy was on my shoulder, so i rolled them, but then i looked to see that it was Kaien-sensei. He groaned for a second then shifted his position. Now he was facing the tree, not forward, he turned his back to the road, his head was now on my thigh, and he brought his knees forward. I laughed; he looked like a baby. His face looked like he was in pain, as if he were having a bad dream.

"Kaien -sensei..." i whispered.

No response. "Kaien -sensei...." I whispered one more time.

I giggled again. "Are you awake?"

A sly smile appeared across his face.

I scoffed, "Sensei!! You're awake??"

He chuckled.

"Get off of me!" I said, lifting my thigh up so he couldn't lie on it....it just felt a little too awkward. He got up and yawned, blinking his eyes open.

"Aw c'mon, your thigh is so comfy!" He whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Sometimes I feel that I am older than you..." He laughed.

Truth be told, I still wanted his head on my thigh...seeing him sleep like an angel...

"Good-morning..." he said.

I smiled, "Good-morning, sensei." I replied. He just looked at me for a few seconds, and then he widened his eyes in realization, but realizing what?

"Hey!" he said, "Come with me for a sec.!" He got up, and brushed the dirt off of his pants.

"Where?" I asked.

"Just follow me," he started to run through the forest, heading somewhere, but where?

He was looking at me and smiling when doing so, "Come on slow poke!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me next to him, "Now, hold on!" While taking my hand, he ran as fast as a cheetah. Everything was a blur, like a smudged painting. I felt the wind rushing through my hair, it felt great! This running! This joy! Being next to Kaien-sensei, it all felt so great! This is where I wanted to be...this was what made me happy: Kaien-sensei.

We saw sunlight at the end of the forest, it was shining through, like something you would see in a movie.

"Now, hold on tight!" He said. I squeezed his hand, and then he jumped far into the air, then we started falling downward.

We landed on a grass plain that looked outward to a beautiful lake, with a waterfall falling down on the left side of it. The grass plain was sort of a tiny hill; it came out of the forest. The place was like a dream, it was gorgeous. I was still with Kaien-sensei, standing on the hill.

"Do you like it?" he asked me.

"Absolutely...it's...it's gorgeous! Where did you find this?" I asked him.

He smiled, looking at the lake, "Well...when I was little, upset, Megumi always took me here to calm me..." he said.

I smiled, "Why'd you take me here?" He looked down at me with the sweetest smile that made my heart skip a beat, "I don't know..."

We both just stared at each other for a while, and then he broke the silence with his sweet voice, "Let's go sit."

We walked forward till we were sitting right in front of the lake. Kaien-sensei laid on his back, his arms under his head. He stared at the sky, in deep concentration. What was he thinking? I wondered.

I laid on my back, too, my hands also under my head. We both turned our heads to look at each other. He gave me his sweet smile. Then he turned on his side to face me fully, resting his head on his hand.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

He shrugged, "I dunno..." I shifted my posture so i was doing the same thing as him. His eyes widened all of a sudden, "Damn it...!" he cursed.

I looked at him, confused. "Hitsugaya!" he said.

I was still very confused, "What about him?"

"He's probably waiting for us, at the training sight. Remember...today was the day we were supposed to train...!" He said.

He stood up swiftly and brushed his pants once more. He extended his hand so i could use it to stand up, "Thanks..." i said. I took his offer for help and used his hand to stand.

"Well, what're you waiting for...let's go!" I said. He smiled and scratched the back of his head while laughing a little, as if he were embarrassed or made a mistake, "Um...no offense....but your super slow!"

I dropped my jaw and scoffed, "Ugh! What's that supposed to mean?" He laughed again, "It means...get on my back, have you ever wanted a piggy back ride?" I blushed immensely. My face literally turned to a near tomato. I would love to get on his back as he carried me away...but...i wanted to do it without throwing up, which i would probably do out of embarrassment.

"Get on!" He bent over. I got on, and pressed my body against his back. I locked my arms around his neck. "Careful...don't fall."

In a blur, everything happened. We were moving at light speed through the forest, the wind in my hair again. I looked down at Kaien-sensei...oh how i loved doing this! I wish i could do it everyday....then my life would be perfect.

Once we reached the training site, surely enough, Hitsugaya was there, looking impatient.

Kaien-sensei let me down. "I'm sorry, usually the sensei should be here first instead of the pupil, I just forgot!" He said, looking embarrassed. "Yeah...thanks..." Hitsugaya said and rolled his blue eyes. "You guys need to stop sneaking off to places and start remembering your duties!" He said.

It was funny how the pupil was teaching the sensei...."Yeah, I'm really sorry...so shall we start?"

After we were finished, it was around night time. Maybe 10:00 p.m.? We were all exhausted. Every single on of us were on the ground, heaving.

"Wow...that was a long time..." Hitsugaya said, heaving in and out. "Ya think?" I asked sarcastically.

Kaien-sensei laughed, "I told you to train, but nooo you guys didn't listen! You took it lightly!" I laughed, but it hurt my stomach.

"Yeah...you were right..." I said, coughing. "

Well," Kaien got up and brushed his pants. "I'm gonna go, good luck getting back home, guys!"

I scoffed, "What is that supposed to mean? You're leaving us here?"

He smiled, "...Yup! Well see ya!"

I got up and grabbed his hand, "Not so fast!" He looked back at me and smiled, "Yes, Rukia-chan?"

When he says that, it always makes my heart skip a beat and blush, "Um...I was just wondering...can we go back to that...one spot?" I said looking down, still blushing.

He smiled, "Of course!" I looked up at him, glad he agreed. Hitsugaya stood up, brushing his pants, too. "Whoa, whoa, what 'spot'?" He asked. I looked at him, "Wanna come?"

He smiled, "Yeah!" Kaien-sensei smiled, except this time slyly. "'Kay then...good luck getting there!" He took my hand and ran off, moving at light speed again. "Whoa, what?! Damn it, sensei!" He screamed at us in the background. We both laughed.

Kaien-sensei shouted back the directions, even though Hitsugaya probably didn't catch them. I laughed...life was good...especially with sensei.

Once we got there, we sat down, sitting by the lake, staring up at the stars.

"It's so nice to be able to see all the stars," I said. Kaien-sensei looked at me, then back at the sky. "Yeah...that's one of the reasons why I love this spot." I nodded. All of a sudden I felt like I could trust Kaien-sensei...and I wanted him to know everything. Well, _almost _everything. I wasn't going to tell him that I liked him...but I wanted him to know a lot. Like...what my powers did to my parents. I wanted him to know, so I could cry into him when I felt sad, so I could run to him when I had problems, so I could trust him...So I made my decision.

"Sensei..." I started.

"Yes?"

"Can if tell you something?" I asked.

"Of course, anything." He said smiling at me. "Do you know what...happened to my parents?" I asked. His eyes widened. Well...here i go...

**~KAIEN'S POV~**

Happened to her parents? What did she mean? Something happened to them...?

"Um...no...What happened?" I asked, reluctant to actually know.

"Well...two years ago," She started. "There was a plague going around, you know?"

I nodded.

"Well...my mother got seriously ill. My father was devastated...and...you know...when i used a technique during our first training session?"

I nodded again. "Well...i tried to use my powers to heal her...something went horribly wrong, and it tortured her. She was in such pain, eventually she died. My father...well...he blamed me for the happening. He hated me; he threw me out of the house. Sooner or later he committed suicide...he couldn't take my mother not being there. It was my fault...my fault my mother is gone..." Her eyes started to gain tears. Then, one by one, they fell out. She started to cry.

Oh my God...I didn't know that happened to her. I felt so bad. I wanted to just hug her, tell her everything was going to be all right..."My god, Rukia, I didn't know, I'm...I'm so sorry..." I said, and wrapped my arms around her. "

It was my fault! My fault! Everything, my father's death...my mother's death...everything!" Rukia wept into my chest. I brought her chin up...and slapped her. "Wh-what the hell was that for?"

"Don't talk like that! It was not your fault! Nothing was your fault, Rukia, your mother would die of the plague anyway. It was your father's own fault that he committed suicide, not yours!" I said, holding her tightly.

"No it wasn't..." she mumbled in my chest.

"Rukia...look at me..." She looked up at me, her face red. "I thought it was my fault...that my parents died. I thought it was my fault because I couldn't help them in the war, I was of no use...But then I figured out that it wasn't my fault. I couldn't help them no matter what...I was little...I couldn't do anything. Rukia...you are so much like me..." I put my finger under her chin to bring up her face and make her eyes meet mine, only to see that I was, too, crying. "Don't blame yourself," I whispered to her. She sniffled. "Thank you Kaien-sensei..." she whispered back. I hugged her one more time, letting her embrace me, feeling so...at home. That's when Hitsugaya entered.

"Finally, I got here!" he saw us, "Oh god...am I interrupting something?"

I let go of her and wiped my remaining tears, putting another fake smile for him, "Oh, hi, Hitsugaya...you made it, I see."

He nodded, looking suspiciously at Rukia and I. "What's wrong with Rukia?" He asked.

"I told him...the story." She said, looking at him. His eyes widened and nodded. I guess he already knew, then.

It was amazing how Rukia was so much like me. I will keep that vow, I told myself. No matter what...I will protect her.

(A/N: Another dramatic chapter! Sorry for the drama, well anyways, what do you think? Too Drama-ish? Should there be more action? Well, I did enough of that in the previous chapter, well anyways, tell me what'cha think!)


	9. Chapter 9: The Mask Unveiled

~~I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THE SUPER LONG UPDATE!! I completely and utterly forgot, believe it or not (I am stupid)…I hope I haven't lost all my readers, lol, but this chapter wasn't a favorite of mine! Tell me what u think!

That night I awoke beside Rukia, surprisingly. We were still in the meadow. I guess we fell asleep beside each other. I suppose Histugaya left us alone...God knows why...probably for some sickening reasons. I sat up, scratching my head. I yawned, stretching. That's when i realized that Rukia was holding onto my arms. I smiled down at her; she probably did it absentmindedly during the night. She started to move around a little until her eyes opened.

She looked around, "This isn't my bedroom..."

I laughed, "Yeah...i know."

She sat up and scratched her head. She started to blink the sleep out of her, "Kaien -sensei..."

I looked at her and smiled, "Yes, Rukia-chan?" She always seemed to blush when i say that.

"Are we gonna train today?" She asked.

I thought about for a while and then answered, "Yes, but in the afternoon." She nodded. I stood up and clapped my hands once, "Well, let's go back home shall we?"

She nodded then stood back up. "Are we going the 'fast way'?"

I laughed; she was referring to my amazing speed. "There's no other way!"

She got on my back and I started to run.

Something kept stirring in my mind, like an unreadable sign telling me that something was going to happen. I had _that _feeling again. The same feeling i had when...Megumi died. Did that mean something? Did that mean another one i loved was going to die? I was worried. The last thing i would want would be for...Rukia to die. I shuddered at the thought.

So i made up a plan.

Hitsugaya, Rukia, and I would all hang out today. I would not let them leave my sight no matter what. Before Rukia could enter her home I said, "Wait! Rukia...wanna....hang out today?"

Her eyes widened at the thought. I laughed...I think she thought in a _different _kind of matter...as a _date. _

"With Hitsugaya, too...we can all hang out together!"

Her eyes narrowed now, knowing i didn't just mean her and me, so it wasn't necessarily a date.

"Oh...sure...why not?"

So with that, we got Hitsugaya and started to walk together. "Um...why am i here?" Histugaya asked.

I laughed, "Just...because." He rolled his eyes, "Thanks for such a vivid answer!" He joked. I smiled, "Wanna go eat some beef stu?"

They both exchanged excited glances, "Heck yeah!" They said in unison.

We were all slurping our beef stu when i asked, "Wanna go to the Takeru with me?"

They looked at me confusedly, "Why would we want to do that?" They said in unison once more.

I shrugged, "Well...i need some company, and i gotta ask Mr. Kuchiki something." Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "Ask what?"

I shrugged once more. I slurped some more beef stu before saying, "Somethin' about Takaikizu...just come on, guys!"

I gave them a glare, a glare that said "You know you don't have a say in this, right?"

Rukia sighed, "Fine, fine." She knew that this really wasn't much of a choice.

So, with that, once we were finished with our beef stu we started to head towards the military Takeru. I wanted to ask Mr. Kuchiki what this feeling meant. Was it something from the Takaikizu? Or was it just something in my own mind?

Hitsugaya and Rukia looked as bored as heck as they trailed behind me. "Sorry guys, you are just such great company i need you beside me!" I lied.

Hitsugaya stopped walking, so Rukia mimicked him, stopping in the middle of her tracks. So, I stopped in my trail and turned around, eyeing them.

"Ok, yeah, this isn't like you." Hitsugaya said.

I put on a fake smile, "Whaddya mean?"

"And stop with that fake smile! I saw through it the first time you put it on." I frowned, "Look Hitsugaya--"

"No, you look! What's wrong? I can tell somethin's up, and i wanna know!"

Rukia looked at him worriedly.

"Histugaya...nothing's wrong, ok? I just need to ask Mr. Kuchiki something and then we'll--"

"Ask what? I know something's wrong and i wanna know what!"

I gave up, knowing that this wasn't going to get anywhere until he got what he wanted. So, in turn, i just told him, "I have the same bad feeling that i had when Megumi died and i just dont wanna leave you guys alone! Ok? So just follow me!" They couldn't argue with that, they exchanged glances and trailed behind me once more.

That's when I saw him.

Ichigo was walking towards me, his two trainees behind him. "Kaien-kun!" He shouted, giving me that smile. I haven't seen him in quite a while. He was my best friend, after all.

"Hey, Ichigo..." i said to him once he reached me. His two trainees named Shuichi and Misa were behind him.

"Hey guys," Hitsugaya said. They gave him a nod symbolizing their greetings.

"I was just headin' over to the Takeru..." I said to him.

"Oh, well, i'll let ya go then, I'm headin' over to train with these two..." He said. "Good luck," I started to run over to the Takeru, Hitsugaya and Rukia following.

I finally reached it and entered. I headed over to Mr. Kuchiki's office and knocked twice.

"Who is it?" A bold voice inside said.

"Kaien Shiba, sir."

A hopeful, "Come in!" came from inside.

I entered, the other two following.

"Good-afternoon, Kaien, Hitsugaya," He said with an emotionless tone. He looked at Rukia, his eyes meeting hers, "Rukia."

He said looking at all of us, "What is it that you want?"

I looked at him and sighed, "The night Megumi died," I started. "Well, i had a feeling...inside me...it was very....painful. And...I have it again now. Do you know anything about it?"

His eyes widened and then walked over to me. This didn't start out well... "A feeling?" He asked, "It's painful? Is it around your chest area?" He asked me. I nodded. He smiled, "Takaikizu...once you've really grown to it, and you've used it's...powers...it connects with you. It tells you when something dangerous it about to happen by giving you that feeling. And your powers...have you released them yet?"

I looked and him confusedly, "You mean saying it's name? And releasing that demon thing?"

He nodded with a smile, "Yes that 'demon thing' if you say your swords name, it will release the powers within. Have you learned to control it?" He asked me.

I shrugged, then added, "More so,"

Kuchiki smiled and said, "So if i am correct, soon enough, something...dangerous will happen? According to Takaikizu..." I took a glance at Hitsugaya and Rukia, they looked scared. "I guess..."

"What?!" Rukia blurted, "Something dangerous?! Like what?!" She asked.

I looked at her, "I'm not sure...do you think it's something as...bad as the death of Megumi?" I asked.

Mr. Kuchiki gave me an apologetic look. I didn't like it. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I don't know what this feeling means...if it's going to be _as _bad, worse, or milder..."

I couldn't help it now, I was worried. I looked at Rukia with worried eyes, and the same expression stared back at me with as much fright. My breathing grew heavier. I turned around and walked out the door, and looked back just to make sure they were following behind me. And surely enough, they were.

I walked outside, heading for my home. I walked inside and left the door open for the two to come in. They just stared at each other for a while, shrugged and entered. Everything was too quiet. No one spoke. The only sounds were the soft steps of my feet pacing. Rukia just stared at me and shook her head and blurted something that made me stop, everything stop: breathing, heart, pacing. "Am i gonna die?!" She screamed. I turned towards her to see tears in her eyes, "Am i...?" she whispered this time.

I ran over to her and embraced her with all the love i gathered for her so far, "No..." i whispered in her ear, "I won't let you...no matter what. And if you go, i will go with you." She hugged back and cried in my chest. Hitsugaya looked at us, worried as well. I let go of Rukia, "I won't let you die either...." I promised. He nodded, but i could still see the worry in his eye.

That night, i didn't let them leave. I wasn't going to. I wasn't going to let the only things i love die...make myself be lonely for the rest of my life.

"You guys will sleep here." I said. They exchanged glances, "Um...where?" Rukia asked. "Rukia, you will sleep in Megumi's former room, it is right next to mine, so i will hear anything if anything happens." She just nodded, "Hitsugaya you will sleep in my room." He nodded.

Now that everything was planned and set we went to the rooms we were supposed to go to. After wel all undressed and redressed into our pajamas, Hitsugaya asked, "Where am i gonna sleep?" He asked.

"Do you want the bed? Or do you want to share?" I asked. He laughed a little, "Um...we can share if you don't mind." I shrugged.

So with that, we both crawled into our bed.

And that is where everything happened....the thing that changed my life in the worst way possible...and it all started at 3:00 a.m.

~Rukia's POV~

It was that night. That one dreadful night. 3:00 a.m. was the time i believe. I heard a loud scream from outside which caused my eyes to shoot open. Then another...then another...was it a dream? They kept gathering till it was a choir of screams. I got up and stood on my bed and looked out the window...though i never wish i did. My heart stopped. What i saw was a scene from a horror film. It was the same scene as that one night...

The night of the war.

Fire burnt every building, people ran around screaming. Dozens of dead bodies littered the ground. "No..." i whispered, crying. A group—no--a pack of people led down the trail of dead bodies seeming to be exactly placed to make sidewalks of the road they were on. I heard someone say, "The war over?" They laughed, "No...no...it has only just begun!"

That frightened me to the point where i screamed. I ran over to Kaien-sensei and shook him, shook him as hard as i could. His eyes opened and he stood up and groaned, "Yes--" he yawned, "Rukia -chan?"

His eyes widened in realization to see my crying, "What's...what's wrong?" His ears picked up the sound and ran over to a window and saw the same gruesome scene i have just seen. His eyes widened...this was the first time i have ever seen Kaien-sensei so frightened. He fell to his knees, shaking, "It--it can't be..." he stuttered. He shook his head, as if it were going to make the scene disappear. I felt so bad, i just wanted to run over to him, hug him, telling him all this was fake...

"It's that night...that night..." he stuttered. "No, Kaien-sensei!" I screamed, "It's present day! It's happening! The war is restarting! This is something new...something as dreadful..." I cried.

He turned around to stare at Hitsugaya, who surprisingly, was still asleep.

Kaien-sensei ran over to him and kicked him.

"What the hell?!" He screamed, standing up. He took in the scene outside the window. "Wh-what's going on...?" He asked, and fell to his knees as well. I saw tears gather in his eyes, "We have to leave...:" he said, "Before the fire spreads...to us..."

There was a sudden slam outside Kaien-sensei's door. He ran over and flung it open. The front door was broken down, and on it stood the woman...the woman who killed Megumi...

She walked over, and KAien-sensei was actually frightened. He backed up against the wall, "Get away!!" He screamed, a tear falling down his cheek. I was so devastated to see Kaien-sensei in this state...I couldnt take it!

The woman walked towards him until she was inches away from him, "Hello Kaien..." she said. White armor was placed upon her...something new.

"What do you want from me?!" He screamed, furious. His face softened into a pleading expression, "What the hell...do you want from me...?" He cursed.

I fell down to my knees. I couldnt take this. I saw Histugaya, he was scared to death to see Kaien-sensei's reaction to all of this.

"What do _you _want from _me?_ Actually...what did you _TAKE _from me?! Huh?!" She screamed.

Kaien-sensei looked confused, as did I and Histugaya. What did she mean? "What're you talkin' about?!" He screamed.

She chuckled, a menacing chuckle. "Do you want to know who I am?" She asked. Kaien-sensei just gave her a death glare; he looked back to his regular self, something that pleased me...

She slowly took off her mask and i saw...blue hair fall down.

Kaien-sensei's eyes widened, his breathing stopped and all he whispered was, "...Sora...?"

~~~YAY! Action! Once again, I am TRULY sorry about the long wait. For any of you who are still reading, R&R!! Lol I hope you didn't die of old age…it's been soo long!

Now press that pretty button! (U KNOW U WANT 2)


	10. Chapter 10: Retreat

(A/N: Well, I've been getting a lot of requests to update, so I updated earlier than I usually do. I'm so happy to hear that a lot of people like my story! I honestly didn't think it'd be this good! Well, this is a warning. This chapter isn't as good as the rest, I kinda had a writers block. So I apologize if its suckish)

"You...? What do you want?! Why are you doing this to me?!" Kaien-sensei screamed. He clenched his fists, staring at Sora with such anger.

"Oh sweet, sweet naive little Kaien...." She cooed. Sora put a loose strand of blue hair behind her ears, raising a perfect eyebrow.

Kaien looked at her angrily.

She began to speak....rather _scream. _"_I _am the strongest..._I _am the one who deserves Takaikizu..._I _am the one who deserves Mr. Kuchiki's respect! You wanna know why?! Huh?!" She screamed, getting closer to him until her snarling mouth was in front of his face.

Kaien just studied her face. She took that as a yes and said, "Because it was _MY _father who won the war! MY father killed YOURS! That's why!! My father won the damn war!!"

His face just filled with surprise, devastation, and then anger. When he spoke his voice wavered with such resentment toward Sora, "...You? ...You? It was _you_? Your family killed..._mine_?"

She just smirked, "That's right...I deserve the respect!"

Kaien-sensei cursed at her, cursed multiple times. I was surprised...how...he was taking this. I felt...terrible. He ran over to her, took her neck, and ran to the opposite wall and slammed her into it. "You...MONSTER!"

Kaien grabbed his sword and took it to her neck. "You might regret this..." she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall over, drop his sword, and spit up. Literally...throw up. How hard was her kick? Just how strong was she?

Suddenly someone ran inside...it was Ichigo, "Kaien! Are you all right?" Ichigo ran over to him and helped him up, scanning Kaien's pained face. He looked over at Sora, "You...you caused all this..."

She smirked, "Do you honestly think _I_ could do all this by _myself_?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Then...who did you bring?"

She laughed, "The Arrancar. The war isn't over my friend, it only just begun. We will avenge all the people you killed! The Arrancar will avenge everyone!" And in a flash...she disappeared.

I was astonished at all that just happened in a matter of a few seconds. My entire body was numb.

I looked at Kaien-sensei who refused to return my gaze. I was scared. I wanted protection. Shuichi and Misa were hiding behind Ichigo's legs, like hopeless little children.

All of a sudden a wall broke down, on fire. We forgot all about it: the flames! They were caving in on us.

"Everyone," the lovely velvet voice of Kaien-sensei said, "Follow me," He walked over to the opposite side of the wall that broke down and kicked it as hard as possible. Due to the flames, it was already weakened and fell down. He took my and Hitsugaya's hands and started to run in his incredible speed, Ichigo following behind.

We ran to the front gate, and stood in front of the horses that the enemies rode here on.

"Get on!" He screamed at me. I stepped up and sat on the horse, followed by Hitsugaya. Then he jumped up in front of us and looked behind at Ichigo.

"Follow my trail!" he screamed to him. On top of Ichigo's horse, he nodded.

Then he looked at me and smiled, "Hold on...ok?"

I nodded, feeling helpless when I couldn't help but cry. All of this happened so fast, too fast for me to fully comprehend.

With a whip of his horse he started to ride out of the town, out of my home. I just took in everything that happened...just realized what occurred. I hoped this was a terribly vivid nightmare. I shook my head, refusing to believe this. "No!!" I screamed, "No!!" I screamed once more as we ran into the forest, and disappeared from the town.

That night sleep wasn't an option. No one, not one person was even lying down, forgetting about the fact that it was 1:00 a.m. We were camping in the forest, everyone was silent, and the only thing breaking it was the chirps of the crickets and the occasional flutter of a bird's wing. A "ney!" from our horses brought everyone's heads up and then back down again. Everybody was leaning against a tree they chose to lean upon and looked down at the green grass swaying by the wind. The moon seemed to shine brighter, as if feeling sorry for the terrible nightmare that happened. I was lost in my own thought. I wanted to just run over and hug Kaien-sensei, cry in his chest, but i didn't do it. I didn't want to disturb him. He didn't seem to be in a good mood. Well of course no one was.

Ichigo seemed to break the unbearable silence, "Everyone." he said. Everyone slowly turned their heads toward him. "I'd just like to say," he stood up. "This isn't the end of us. The town may be burned, along with our pride, but we won't let those stupid 'Arrancar' cut us down. If no one else will show them what we're made of, _we _will. Are you with me? Is anyone with me?" he said.

A small smirk appeared on Kaien-sensei's face, he was looking down at the grass, his sword leaning on his shoulder, one knee up. You couldn't see his beautiful eyes, for his hair was covering it. The scene made my heart skip a beat.

He stood up and said," You have a way with words, and you know what...I'm with you."

Ichigo looked at us and smiled. All of a sudden Kaien-sensei's face just dropped his smile, his hair covering his eyes once more. He fell to his knees, and then to his hands, squeezing the grass. Suddenly there were dew drops on them...no...wait...they were tears...? Kaien-sensei was crying again?

"Why...?" His quivering voice said. "Why did this happen to me? Why me? It's my fault! That damn Sora wanted me! Not the village...why?" He said his voice shaky.

I walked over to him. I needed to comfort him, I felt so sorry for him. Just the look on his face made my heart sink to my stomach.

"Listen Kaien-sensei," I stared. "This might be the end, or it might be the beginning. Who knows what new paths this could open for us? The village is gone, the people are gone, but we're still here. Who knows what we could find? New doors have just opened for us, look on the bright side, the positive side, not the negative." He looked up at me, surprised by my words, at this point my arm was around him and when my skin touched him, it sent a tingle all throughout my body. And what an alluring tingle it was…

"Rukia," he said his voice soft. I looked at him with wanting eyes, curious eyes. His voice was deep and low, a different tone, something that made me...blush. "You're...absolutely right." He looked at me and gave me one of those smiles, but it wasn't fake...it was real. "It's just...I've seen all this before, and i never wanted to see it again...but i did...i just let it get to me...let Sora get to me...and...I will open those new doors to see what journeys we can find."

Later that night the stars shined bright in the sky. Everyone was asleep around a campfire we made, everyone that is but me and Kaien-sensei. Well...I was acting like I was asleep; he was leaning against a tree, one knee up, his hand resting on it. He was looking up at the sky, and his sword was leaning beside him. Another "ney!" from one of our horses escaped it's mouth. That brought Kaien-sensei's head up to look at it. He smiled and then walked over to him, "Hey boy..." he said, "Did you lose your home, too?" The horse just "ney'd" again.

Kaien-sensei chuckled, "Yeah...me, too...**. **You know what...I need'a name you. Hmm...you were pretty fast out there today...how 'bout...Bullet? Do you like that?" The horse seemed to nod.  
Kaien-sensei laughed, "Ok then! Bullet it is! Ichigo still needs to name his..." He was stroking Bullet's fur. How nice he was...I sighed--oops! That was a mistake! Kaien-sensei looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I turned around quickly to hide my face.

"Seems as though someone is awake...right, Rukia?" I blushed, feeling hot now. _Dang it..._I thought. He walked over and squatted down to look at me, "I know you're awake..." His low voice said into my ear. It was so beautiful, so gorgeous, so…sexy. I smiled and then stood up. Laughing and scratching the back of my head, "You caught me..." I felt like an idiot.

"Yes...I did." he said.

He looked at me and smiled, "You need to get some sleep, Rukia."

I pouted, "I'm not tired, you need to get some sleep, too, sensei...."

Kaien merely smirked, his face so beautiful in the moonlight. A whoosh of the wind ran through the trees, whispering in our ears. Silence took over us for a mere second until I broke it.

"Sensei..." I started, a question buzzing through my mind. He extended a hand and i took it. We both walked over to two trees.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at me as we leaned against the trees, right next to each other.

"How was _your_ sensei like?" I asked.

He smiled and then sighed, "He was...nice i guess. I looked up to him a lot."

"What happened?"

"One day his wife died...he was so devastated he ran away and never came back....I never saw him since."

"What was his name?"

"Eiri."

I smiled, "Oh...I'm sorry..."

"It's fine...so...what about you?"

I looked at him confusedly. "Whaddya mean?"

"How's your sensei like?"

I blushed, and giggled nervously. How was i supposed to answer that? _Oh, he's cute, funny, strong, and I'm totally in love with him! No way am I gonna say that..._I thought.

"Well..." I started.

Kaien-sensei laughed, "Boring? Unpleasent?"

My jaw dropped. "No way! He's funny...smart...strong...fun to be around...comforting..." I said, looking the other way when saying everything.

Kaien-sensei, when i looked at him, looked surprised. His eyes wide, his face in shock. "Really...?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Wow...he must be really cool," he joked. I laughed

"Eiri-sensei was like that..."

I looked down and nodded.

He stood up and brushed his pants off. "Well," he said. He extended a hand and i took it. He pulled me up, but didn't let go. He started walking, clutching my hand. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see." He seated me on top of Bullet.

"Why do i always have to see? Why can't you ever tell me?" I asked.

He laughed and then got on top of Bullet, flashing me that stunning smile that always made my heart skip beats like a broken CD.

"Hold on tight!" I put my arms around his waist, and, indeed did hold tight. I loved this position; I didn't ever want to leave.

Bullet rode off into the night, galloping, making Kaien-sensei and I go up and down along with him. I smiled; the wind was pushing against our faces. I felt like we were flying, I loved what we were doing. The soft galloping was like a lullaby against Kaien-sensei's back.

I closed my eyes and then a moment later opened them, realizing i just took a nap. I was now in a meadow, surrounded by trees, forming a circular room-like place. The grass was soft, and moist, almost a neon green color. I was resting on Kaien-sensei's lap who was on a log. The trees above opened a patch that let in light from the full moon, also allowing us to see the bright stars.

The scent smelled like...actual forest. Like nature. Like life. I took it in…realizing how relaxed I was, so at peace and at home.

"How long was i out?" I asked him softly.

I looked up to see him smiling down at me, "Only a half hour."

"Oh..."

I sat up, positioning myself up right on the log, now sitting _beside _Kiyoshi-sensei...instead of on his lap. I blushed...I couldn't help myself.

He looked at me, flashing that warm smile I love so dearly.

Then everything happened in a moment. The thing that would make me act so differently for days onward.

My heart pounded against my chest so hard it hurt. I blushed so fiercely it looked unhealthy. I swore I was about to wet myself. A knot tied in my stomach, it felt like rope. Why was this happening? Kaien-sensei was leaning towards me...like...a _kiss. _I thought about leaning in, too. But what if i messed up? What if i didnt tilt my head to the side and we would bang noses? What if I faint? What if i puke? What if i did a mix of both? I felt so retarded. But i decided to lean in, too. And right when we were about to touch lips, he stopped. So i stopped. He opened his eyes, his eyes wide. He was blushing, too. And i could've sworn I heard a racing heartbeat. "Um..." he stuttered, his voice sounded dry. "I--uh--let's um...get back to campsite...." I just nodded, i couldn't speak.

WE WERE ACTUALLY ABOUT TO KISS! I was so ecstatic! Did that mean he liked me, too? I didn't know, but i was overjoyed. We were now riding on Bullet back to campsite. He didn't look at me ever since we were about to touch lips. And the entire ride back to the others, he was blushing and looked paranoid.

We finally reached the others, and he didn't help me down. He just walked over to his little bed that he made--of leaves. He lied down, and faced the opposite direction of me. As if i could blame him...

But that little incident was the one thing that allowed me to get some sleep. I felt so happy that it almost happened, even if it didn't. A smile was placed on my lips never leaving my mouth. I sighed in happiness, Was this what love felt like?

(A/N: Sorry, had to put some goofiness in there after all the drama. How was it? Good? Bad? A mix of both? C'mon, push that green button and tell me =) )

P.S. for all of u who dont know what Arrancar are, start watching Bleach! But i guess in my story you can just think of it as an organization, alrighty? :)


	11. Chapter 11: Eiri

Yo. Sorry about the extremely long hiatus. You all probably hate me now. Well, I have an explanation. I've written two real novels, both of which exceed over 300 pages. Yay! –claps for Mrs. Kuchiki-. I am now trying to be in the publication process. Woot-woot! Oh, BTW, they are much better than this story. 'Cuz they are like…professional and stuff…. Anywho, read and comment! Yay! (Oh, and sorry about putting "Kiyoshi" in the previous chapter. That was a typo. Long story…)

**~Kaien's POV**~

Kiss her? Kiss her? What the hell was i thinking? Was i out of my mind? And why did i have the sudden urge to do that? I was never going to be able to look at her again without blushing. I felt so embarrassed! She was only-what, fourteen?-and i was nineteen. What was I doing? Well, i did have a relative who married someone nine years older than her-WAIT, what was i thinking jumping to conclusions like that! Well, age _is _but a number...

NO! I DO NOT LIKE HER! She is a pupil of mine...more like a sister. I most certainly do _not _love her!

The next morning i was the first to get up, and second was Hitsugaya. Everyone else was still in bed, thank God, and I was talking to him.

"Bullet?" He said, repeating the name that I told him i called my horse. "Yup, Bullet...name yours."

"Alright then..." He walked over to the second horse that was yet to be named. "I'll name you..." He walked over to it's ear, "Look!" he gasped. I walked over to him, and behind his ear was a small furless patch that looked like...a lightining bolt. How weird...

"Bolt! That'll be his name! Bolt!"

I laughed...what an odd looking bald spot...

"Bullet and Bolt? Ok then...good enough."

A sudden voice behind me made me jump, "Hey guys." I turned around and sighed...it was Ichigo. "Hey jumpy..." he said.

I laughed, "Sorry, I thought you were Rukia..."

He raised an eyebrow, confused. "What's wrong with Rukia?"

My eyes widened...I wasn't supposed to say that, was I? Dang, I'm stupid! "Nothing, never mind."

There was only one thing I could do. Lie. Whenever Rukia would ask me a question about what happened last night, I would lie. I didn't want to, I had to. After all, I don't even like her; something just happened...I didn't know what, though.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around, nearly bumping into the last person I wanted to see right now: Rukia.

"Oh hey..." I said, smiling, with my eyes closed.

"Um...hi." She said, shyly.

I opened my eyes, "What's up?"

"'What's up'? That's all?"

I felt so stupid..."What else am I supposed to say?"

"Can I talk to you, sensei?" She said quietly.

I exhaled. Oh God..."Uh, sure, why not?"

I followed her onto the other side of our campsite, where no one was. When we sat down, she was looking down, blushing, and saying nothing. "About...last night..." She started, "What...happened?"

I tried to act confused, "Whaddya mean?"

"Last night...in the one meadow place you took me to..." She said, blushing immensely.

"I don't know what you're talking about...Rukia, did you get enough sleep?"

Rukia looked completely confused...and angry. I hated lying to her.

"Um, not really, 'cuz I was thinking about last night!"

I sighed, "Rukia I think you need some more rest."

"More rest? I just woke up...!"

l was getting annoyed at this point. I exhaled deeply, "Just _what _last night did i do that made you so...angry?"

"Not angry! Annoyed! You were about to _kiss _me!" She screamed.

I tried to act surprised. My heart skipped a beat. "What in the world are you talking about?" I gave one of my sincere fake smiles, "Get some rest Miss Kuchiki you're-"

"_Annoyed? _Hell yeah! I know you were about to kiss me! Are you're afraid to admit it? Do you not like me that much?" She screamed, standing now.

God...what did I say wrong? I glared at her; I didn't like it when she cursed at me. "C'mon, Rukia, you know that's not true..."

She was still angry. I don't get what I did that made her so upset,

"Sensei...you've been putting on the fake smile for too long! Since the moment I met you...I've seen through it. When are you going to be real with me? When are you going to be the sensei that I love so much? Like when you took me to that one waterfall place, running. And we left Histugaya behind...that was you. What's wrong now? I know we're all devastated...but...sensei..." Now she was crying.

It ached at my heart to see her so upset. Now the dreadful feeling of guilt was eating at me..."Rukia...I..." Was all I managed to say.

"Was your sensei like this? Never real? Fake?" She said.

"Rukia-"

"What?"

"I...you want the truth?" I asked.

"What do you think?"

"Here's the truth," I got up and hugged her, embraced her. Felt her body press against mine. The warmth of her became the warmth of me. I let go, "I'm sorry...that's the truth."

"And? What about last night?"

I sighed, "Rukia...I love you like a sister...or a daughter not...anything else." I smiled.

"That's all I needed..." She said and shifted her eyes sideways. I chuckled and smiled. She gets very mad, easily...

Note to self: Do _not_ make Rukia mad.

**~Rukia's POV~**

C'mon! Give me a clue! I KNOW Kaien-sensei was about to kiss me. Ugh...God I hate this.

I was walking in the woods. It was 12:00 a.m. and everyone was asleep. Taking a walk in the woods always calmed me. I took in the earthy smell of the woods and let it soar into my lungs. I closed my eyes and felt the cool breeze of the wind hug my face. I kept walking, my hands in my pocket. For protection, I brought my sword along. My sword's name was Sakura, which, of course, meant cherry blossom.

My thoughts trailed back to the Kaien-sensei's problem. I know he was about to! After all, he didn't talk to me for a while, and whenever he met eyes with me he blushed. Doesn't that mean something? Or maybe I dreamt the whole thing. Yeah...that was probably it.

So, with that conclusion made, I kept on walking. The path I was on started to end, covered by weeds, bushes, and trees. I shrugged and then started to walk back, but when I turned around, there were three paths leading to three different places...which one did I come from?

Oh no. This could mean only one thing: I...was lost.

Why do these types of things only happen to me? I had such bad luck. I heard an owl hoot, and then a howl of a wolf. Now I was starting to get afraid. Unfortunately, Ichigo put the fire out, so now i couldnt trail back by scent. Ugh!

All of a sudden I heard the rustle of leaves. I swiftly turned my head to where it came from but saw nothing. Now i was _officially _afraid. "Sensei...? Is that you...?" I muttered. It wasnt more of a question really, more like a plead. "Sensei?" I said, a little more loudly.

The same noise came from behind me this time. I turned around. "Hello...?" I whimpered.

All of a sudden a hand clasped over my mouth. I tried to scream, but of course, nothing came out. I fell back but I was leaning against someone now. Now I felt wind push against my face, but it wasn't wind. We were moving. What was going on? I tried to scream "Help me!" but was unable...what was going to become of me?

A few minutes later we landed, and the hand let go of my mouth. I turned around to see who my kidnapper was.

When I saw, I was utterly surprised. It was a man he was...gorgeous!

He had dirty blonde hair that covered one eye, which were a beautiful bronze. He had a serious look on his face. Wow! I was surprised. All of a sudden...I wasn't so afraid. That was until he pulled out a knife. I guess I spoke too soon.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" I asked, my voice shaking until it reached a whole new octave.

"Are you her?" He asked.

"Who? You've got the wrong girl! I don't even know who you are!"

He glared at me now, "Hn? Is that so?"

I nodded, afraid.

He scoffed, "That's what they _all _say..."

He was about to strike but I yelled out "Kaien sensei! Help me!" I fell to the ground, afraid. But when i opened my eyes, I saw a shocked look on his face, as if he saw a ghost. He wasn't striking me now. He sheathed his knife and said, "What did you say?"

I looked confused, "What do you mean...?"

"Who did you just call for?"

I was still confused, "Um...my sensei, Kaien..."

The man sat down in front of me, "Shiba?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"His last name...is it Shiba?"

I nodded.

"Impossible! You are lying!"

"Why would i lie?" I asked.

"That man raised a pupil who is a thief?"

Ok. Now he lost me. "Since when was I a thief?" I asked.

"Are you not the little girl who was stealing my food?"

"Um...NO!"

"Oh...my mistake..."

I rolled my eyes. Who was this guy anyway?

"What is your name, girl?" He asked me.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Yours?"

He smiled, "Maybe he has told you about me. My name is...Eiri."

~~Rather small chapter. Oh well! I feel compelled to say this at this shocking twist-thingy: DUN DUN DUNN! Its been forever since I've updated, so you HAVE to press that green button and tell me what'cha think. Come onnnn, Kaien will give you cookies! ;)


	12. Chapter 12: Hueco Mundo

Yo. It's been pretty long again, but, you know…with school starting again. Ugh…I hate school. Oh well, R&R! 

My heart skipped about four beats. Did he just claim himself to be Kaien-sensei's sensei? Impossible! He ran away and was never to be found, right? Then, how in the world could he be him? Eiri is supposed to be...like...dead!

"Impossible!" I claimed, "You're an imposter!"

He smiled, "I am not...let's just hope your little sensei runs by, he will know who I am."

**~From Kaien's POV~**

My eyes slowly opened from my long sleep. The forest was still black, so i figured it was still night, or early morning. I looked around only seeing Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and...someone was missing. I counted again, making sure I wasnt mistaken. But, I was correct. Who was gone?

The thought suddenly struck me...Rukia.

I stood up swiftly and looked around. I ran to the bushes, and everywhere. But she was no where to be found. "Rukia?" I said aloud. No response.

"Rukia-chan where are you?" I asked again.

Nothing.

I cursed and then ran out of the forest, holding Takaikizu.

**~From Rukia's POV~**

Surprisingly, I was having tea with my former enemy. We were talking about...well...Kaien-sensei.

"So you are his pupil?" Eiri asked.

"Yeah...I am...you know, he's told me quite a few things about you. He really misses you, you know...," I said.

He nodded and then smiled, "Yes. Knowing what Kaien-kun has been through, I can imagine why he is so devastated after he loses something he's been close with."

Once Eiri said that, I automatically thought of Megumi. I feel so sorry for him...

"You do know his guardian Megumi, right?"

"Ah, of course. How is she doing?" He asked.

I looked down, "Not well...", I muttered.

"Really? Is she ill?"

"Quite worse than that..."

"What do you mean...?" But then his eyes widened in realization. "You can't mean..." he muttered.

But before he could finish, Kaien-sensei jumped out of the bushes-and made me drop my tea. It was quite sudden-I got scared.

"Rukia!" He breathed, "There you are!" He landed in front of me, his back to Eiri.

He held my shoulders, "Why did you run away?" I just looked at him and smiled. He got confused, "Don't smile! This is serious! You scared me!"

I took a glance at Eiri who was just smiling smugly. I had to laugh, Kaien-sensei didn't even notice him yet!

"What's so funny? Take me seriously! I can't loose you too!"

I just smiled, for two reasons: This was _really _awkward, and...i just love frustrating him! He is so cute when he's angry...

"Rukia Kuchiki! What's so funny?" I just pointed at who sat smugly behind behind him.

"What?" He spat and turned around. When his eyes met with Eiri's, they merely widened. I could no longer hear his breathing, which meant it stopped.

He fell to his knees and then was just stunned. "Sensei...?"

Eiri just smiled, "Nice to see you, Kaien...you have grown quite a bit."

"I-impossible...you...you must be a ghost or something...you...you can't be him! You just can't!"

I just smiled. It was nice to see them reunite. "Kaien," Eiri laughed. "It is me."

"How...how in the world?"

Eiri just smiled, "Nice to see you, too."

That night we all made a fire and gathered around it, warming ourselves up. Kaien finally agreed to believe that Eiri was, in fact, Eiri. We just talked for a while, and Eiri told how he got to be here, and everything that happened after he ran away.

"So you happened to be in these forests all this time?" Kaien-sensei asked.

"No, I traveled from place to place..." He said, looking deep in thought into the fire.

"So...is that all you've been up to lately?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No. I have been traveling to Hueco Mundo quite a bit..." He said shifting his eyes downward.

Hueco Mundo? What's that? I took a glance at Kaien-sensei to see him look very confused.

"Why in the world would you travel there? It is a very dangerous place! And...it's so very far!" He said.

"I go there to try and get back Victoria but...I just never can!"

Kaien sensei's eyes widened and he stood up swiftly, "Victoria? What do you mean? Isn't she dead...?"

I was confused. Who was Victoria? Could it be...his wife? No. She died, didn't she?

"Sensei, who's Victoria?" I asked, standing beside him.

"His wife," He simply answered.

Eiri simply closed his eyes and did not answer for a while. He looked...frustrated. Many things were going through my mind, as well. Did i misunderstand something? She's supposed to be dead, right?

"I thought so...everyone thought so. But, then...I found out the people of Hueco Mundo, the Espadas, kidnapped her...they believed that they could use her 'abilities' to help then conquer the world." He explained.

"Abilities? What abilities?" I asked, confused. Kaien-sensei covered my mouth...apparently I wasn't supposed to talk.

"Sensei...do you need help getting her?"

Eiri's eyes swiftly opened and he stood up, right in front of sensei. "No! I could never allow you to go there. What kind of sensei would i be if i sent you to Hueco Mundo?" He bellowed.

Kaien-sensei smiled, "You're not my sensei anymore, Eiri. I grew up."

Eiri shook his head, "I cannot allow you to do that, I'm sorry."

"But I wish to. It will be quite an adventure, won't it? And, I won't come back until I bring back Victoria...besides, I have Ichigo with me, too. So, there's going to be two of us," Kaien-sensei explained.

Eiri sighed in frustration, "If any of you are going to Hueco Mundo, I am coming along."

Kaien sensei stood up and clapped his hands once. With that goofy smile i rarely ever see he said, "Alright then! We're going to Hueco Mundo, sensei!"

Eiri-sensei stood as well, and pulled a cigarette with a lighter out of his pocket. He placed on in his mouth and held up the lighter to it's tip. When it was lit, he sucked in the smoke, and slowly released it, surrounding us. I coughed, inhaling the scent. It burnt my throat, i could hardly breathe. I covered my mouth with my arm as he continued the cycle, even though he saw me being affected with the deathly smoke.

"What about _you_, Rukia?" He finally asked me.

I looked up, confused. I took away my arm and said, "What about me?"

I heard a small "Hm?" of confusion that came out of Kaien-sensei's mouth.

Eiri chuckled, "Are you joining us?"

Kaien immediately flipped when he heard those words. His eyes widened in anger and said, "How could you possibly say that sensei? Are you insane? She's a mere girl, she can't come!"

Then, _I _immediately flipped. I had to go! I couldn't...I couldn't bare to be away from sensei..."What! Sensei! I have to come!"

A cold breeze suddenly swept through, causing our hair to sway. There was a small silence, except for the wind wooshing, breathing through us.

Kaien-sensei snarled a low growl. I looked at him, pleadingly. Who knew how lonely the world would be with out him! It would be an empty pit of darkness with no sun to scare it away. I'd need to see sensei; I'd need to be with him.

"No!" He screamed, "I can't put you in danger...not you, too." He said, softly now.

I walked over to him, until i was inches away from his chest. I looked up at his face, to see it being a pleading one, too. Tears welled up in my eyes and i whispered, "Do you really want to leave me?"

He held my shoulders, so tight it actually pained. "Never," He whispered back.

Eiri this whole time was smirking. He took the cigarette out of his mouth between two fingers and breathed again, then tapped it to let the ashes fall one by one down to the grass. I coughed again.

Sensei smiled and said, "Rukia, i put the village in danger and look where it got us, I don't want to put you in danger as well. Listen to me."

I shook my head. An out of control scream left my mouth, "IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!" I cried. Sensei looked surprised to hear my sudden outburst. A hint of anger soaked my voice, "Sensei...it wasn't you. Stop saying that. Don't put all that weight on your shoulder...her whole crew...The Arrancar, they wanted to restart the war. They weren't just after you!" She said.

Kaien Sensei's eyes closed, in frustration was my guess. He softly said, "Rukia...no matter what you say...they even said they were after-" Before he could finish his sentence, I did something I thought I'd never do. I slapped Kaien-sensei.

His eyes opened and widened in surprise. He rubbed the red spot on his cheek. My hand was still in the air after slapping him, I was sobbing. I didn't know why. A river of tears flowed down my cheek and I just couldn't stop.

Kaien-sensei growled and then grabbed my hand; he pulled me in until I was forced to look up at his face. From a snarl, it turned into a smile, and then he pulled me into a hug and said, "I couldn't bear to loose you to, listen to me. If you were gone, I wouldn't know _what _I would to," he said. I felt his cool breath run through my hair. My eyes widened and I blushed immensely, so much, it didn't look healthy. The river of tears stopped flowing, and my heart started beating way too fast. I guess Kaien-sensei could feel it, because I felt a soft chuckle leave his mouth. He let go of me and then softly said, "Do you understand?"

I smiled, and then wiped away the remaining tears, "Oh I understand perfectly." He smiled and exhaled deeply, "Good...!"

"Hold on, that doesn't mean I'm not going."

He now looked furious, "Rukia! Listen! Stop being an idiot, do you really want death to come to you so quickly!"

I glared at him, "An idiot? You think I'm an idiot for wanting to be with you?"

"Kaien, if you _do _leave her here, who will she stay with?" Eiri asked.

"I don't know, Byakuya's probably is still alive, we'll leave her with him!" He said.

"So you're not having a second thought about it? Can you throw me away like that without a second thought?" I asked, the tears returning.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I had second thoughts, I've been thinking about him for a while! And he's your brother, there's no need to worry..." Kaien-sensei said.

More and more arguing went on, until we gave up and headed for the campfire, Eiri was following.

That night I couldn't sleep. I was lying on my sleeping bag made out leaves, my arms under my head, staring up at the sky filled with stars. A full moon was plastered on the sky that night. It looked so close to earth when no lights were on to take away the brightness from it. It looked like I could just reach up and touch the craters that lay upon it. I even tried, but, of course I knew it wouldn't work. I laughed at myself. But then my chuckling stopped. Thinking about sensei and how he didn't want me to accompany him on his journey bugged me so much. I clenched my fists together. How could he not want me with him? Well, yeah it'd be dangerous! But, I need to take risks in my life, how else will i learn how the "real world" works? I glared at the moon, and decided to take my anger out on it. "Stupid moon!" I shouted. I took me a few seconds to realize how stupid i looked like right now. Stupid moon? What did it ever do to me? "Sorry moon..." I whispered back. Wow, i was being a retard right now...

I kept staring at the sky, as if it'd give me some answer to all my problems. All of a sudden, I saw a light flash across the sky. It was a shooting star. I closed my eyes and whispered to myself, "I wish Kaien-sensei would trust me...and let me accompany him to his trip to Hueco Mundo...I wish...he'd just trust me." I reopened my eyes, not feeling any difference. I just sighed.

Suddenly my nose caught a terrible scent and I started to cough. It was smoke. I sat up and turned around, and there leaning against a tree was Eiri-sensei, smoking a cigarette. "Eiri-sensei! What are you doing here?" I asked, whisper-yelling to him.

He chuckled and came over to sit in front of me, his beautiful bronze eyes staring at me. "Now listen to me," He said. "Kaien just wants the best for you, don't be angry with him. After losing so many loved ones, I can hardly think that he would want you to die, too..."

I shifted my eyes downward. I knew what he was talking about, of course sensei wouldn't want me to die, "I know, I understand...it's...just that...I wouldn't be able to stand being away from him for such a long time!" I admitted.

There was a pause.

"So...what did the moon ever do to you?" He asked.

I blushed and chuckled, he saw my idiocy.

There was a small silence until Eiri finally broke it.

Eiri chuckled, and I looked up at him, "You love him don't you?" He asked.

I immediately began to blush at those words. How the heck did he know? Was I _that _obvious? "Um...no! I mean like a brother or a father, yeah, a friend i guess, but no! Not the way you're thinking!" I lied.

He merely chuckled and said, "If you _do _go, on the way there I have to give you a lying lesson." He winked at me, chuckled, and then got up and left.

I blushed madly, was he going to tell Kaien-sensei? I groaned inwardly and decided it was time to go to bed.

I lied down, and let my sleep drift me away.

~~Woo! Another chappy. Tell me how I did! Come on, press that review button. You know you wannaaa! ;)


	13. Chapter 13: Decisions

~~OO! I felt the need to share this with the people who are actually still reading this—I'm on my third novel! WOOTAGE! AND my English teacher knows publishers/editors crap like that so, YEAH, I might be a real author. Oh, and my novels are much better than this. Believe it or not I wrote this like three years ago :-/ Wellll R&R and Kaien will huggle you! xD

Rukia's POV:

The next morning I heard laughter which woke me up. I saw Ichigo and Kaien, sitting and leaning against tree trunks, one knee up, letting their elbows rest on it. One murmured one thing to the other, and the next thing I saw was booming laughter erupt from their mouths. I smiled at the sight of them.

The sun showed its face behind the clouds, looking down at us as if saying "Good morning!" The blue color of the sky showed it's color like no other day. It was a vibrant blue that showed me nature was truly an amazing creation.

I got up, yawned and stretched, then walked over to Ichigo. "Good morning, Ichigo-sensei!"

He laughed and said, "Good morning Rukia-chan."

I saw Kaien looking up at the sky, the smile no longer plastered on his beautiful face. I decided to ignore it for the time being.

That afternoon we were all gathering around the campfire. It was chilly outside and i was wearing a jacket that Kaien-sensei gave me when he saw I was shivering; but it wasn't more like a "give", he actually threw it over my head and walked away. Nevertheless, it showed me he cared.

The heat of the burning fire danced around my skin, it actually hurt a little, but i didn't mind.

Kaien-sensei was looking away, while his sword was leaning against his shoulder. No one was really speaking—I guess Ichigo was too sad, and so was everyone else. The strange thing is that Histugaya always talked, yet, here he wasn't, either.

Then, even though i knew I would feel stupid, I decided to break the silence. I cleared my throat, and everyone but sensei looked at me. "I...was..um...just wondering why we were all so quiet...?"

Ichigo just gave a half-hearted smile, "It is quite awkward, isn't it?" I just nodded shyly. All of a sudden Eiri-sensei walked out of the bushes and sat down beside Kaien-sensei.

"Talk to her," He said. I blushed and my heart raced. Was Kaien-sensei actually childish enough to give me the "silent treatment"? Kaien-sensei just smiled, a rather sly smile.

"I know what you're thinking, Rukia...no this is not the silent treatment..." Everyone burst out into laughter, while he left me completely embarrassed.

I blushed, "I wasn't thinking that!" I lied. Kaien can be such a different person sometimes; one minute he ignores me, the other he teases...

**Kaien's POV: **

Eiri-sensei leaned closer and whispered to me, "Are you taking her or not?"

I clenched my hand in frustration. Anger and confusion was flowing through my body. I didn't know what to do. Of course I wanted her with me on the trip, but i didnt want her in danger.

"Why can't she just be obedient and do what her Sensei says? Why does she have to complicate everything?" I said more harshly than I should have.

A silent breeze swept over us, making my hair dance to the wind. The only sound was of Eiri Sensei's breathing of smoke. Our eyes were locked, and to break the silence he chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"You know you want her to go..." He said.

"Well, of course, but i just dont want her to be in danger," I replied.

He nodded, "Did'ja know she was angry at the moon?"

My head snapped up in confusion. I smiled and said, "What?"

He chuckled then shook his head, "Never mind."

There was a short pause. Everything was silent.

I just shook my head and gave up, I walked away from sensei and the others, out of this little camp area.

My feet moved, taking me to a place where I didn't know the whereabouts of. I just kept walking to get the stress out of my head. Everyone might think I'm overreacting to this whole Rukia situation, but, I can't imagine a life without her. It would be an empty pit of darkness with no sun to scare it away. I lost my family already, I didn't need to lose the rest of my heart.

Sooner or later my feet took me to this dark section of the forest. All the tops of the trees were ambushed with leaves, accumulating so much that it covered the sky. I heard a movement and turned around, grabbing the hilt of my sword.

Then the creature came out of the bushes...it was a squirrel nibbling on an acorn. Boy did i feel like an idiot...

The adorable squirrel continued to nibble on it's little acorn. "Heh...cute squirrel..." I said mainly to myself.

All of a sudden the "cute squirrel" hissed at me running toward me, rabidly. What the hell was that? I started to run away, "Not cute! Not cute! Rabid!" I screamed. "HOLY CRAP!"

I screamed, running. The squirrel was psychotic! It's red eyes were flaming at me! Wait...what the hell was i doing running away from a squirrel? I turned around, took out my sword, and stabbed it into the ground right when it was about to "nibble" on my leg. "HA! How do ya like that, squirrel?"

Ok. This whole Rukia situation has got me nuts. I'm talking and running away from a rabid squirrel.

The squirrel saw my blade and ran away. How odd...and random.

With that weird picture out of the way, I continued walking, but a little more paranoid now.

I looked around, making sure i knew where i was going and how to get back. Luckily Eiri sensei had the fire lit so i could trail back by scent—knowing him, he probably did that on purpose.

Now that nothing was here to make my train of thought ride away, I thought about it and figured out i was actually..._mad _at Rukia. Though it's childish, i was actually unpleased with her...so does that mean...we're in a fight? I'm too old for that! Though I'm only nineteen...but still...she was making something that could be _so _simple so..._difficult_. Geez...i give myself way too much time to think.

After I tried for hours to figure out was was really going on in my life, I ran back to Sensei and the others.

I found Ichigo sitting in the shades, the darkness of the shadows of the trees blacking out his eyes.

I stood above him and said, "Deep in thought, are we now?"

"Well, we are going to Hueco Mundo tomorrow, I can't be calm." His never even met mine when he spoke.

I nodded and said, "And you know what sucks?"

He chuckled, "What?"

"I _still _don't know if I'm bringin' Rukia with us, and we're leaving tomorrow."

He looked up at me and said, "I think Hueco Mundo is way too dangerous for Rukia...Hitsugaya at least isn't afraid to fight."

I sighed, "But still, I dont wanna bring Hitsugaya either."

Ichigo stood up and put an arm around my shoulders, "You're thinkin' about this way too much, dude. Calm down...relax!"

I shrugged his arm off while he kept talking.

"Rukia just wants to be with you, and she's brave!"

I sighed, "Yeah but-"

Before i could talk, Ichigo started to jump up and down, "FOOD! YAY!" He ran over to Eiri-sensei who was cooking fish.

"Thanks for being here for me, man..." I said to myself as i walked over to join them,

Hitsugaya was biting the fish to pieces when i sat down beside him. He looked like an animal that just got up after hibernation and ate food for the first time. "Calm down, you're gonna get sick!" I chuckled.

"FOOD!" Was his reply. A chuckle left my mouth one again. It's amazing what food can do to a man.

Rukia was biting down like a human, for once. She looked at me through the corner of her eye and continued eating. I turned my head from her vision and merely sat and waited.

Night fall finally came, which was a sign saying that Hueco Mundo awaited us tomorrow. Everyone was asleep, except for me and Rukia .

I guess this was the moment where we had to work things out. I would have to drop her off to Byakuya tonight if I decided she couldn't come along.

I walked over to her, a little reluctant. I sat down beside her as she turned her head so she couldnt meet my eyes. "Hey..." I said.

"Rukia isn't here right now, leave a message after the beep. Beeep..." She said.

I laughed, "I love your sense of humor."

There was a short period of silence.

"Rukia," I finally said. "Do you _really _want to come along with us?"

She laughed a cold laugh, "Isn't it kind of obvious? I thought the great Kaien was supposed to be a genius..."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Excuse me?"

Rukia sighed.

I took another awkward moment of silence to contemplate my decisions. It really seems as though she's really mad, she's being a big back-talker. "Ok, Rukia. I thought about it...you can't come along."

Tears immediately accumulated in her eyes. Her head snapped at me and she gave me the coldest glare that sent chills through my spine. "Whatever. I don't care. Being alone with you for about a month would be torture anyway."

I laughed.

"What? You think that's funny?" She screamed.

"Rukia," I chuckled, "I'm kidding. You can come. Besides, i couldn't stand being away from you for a month."

The death glare faded into a smile. "Idiot! You scared me!"

I opened my arms wide signaling it was time for a hug. Rukia bent over and embraced me.

"...So would it really be torture to stay with me for a month?" I asked, a little surprised how that actually offended me pretty bad.

"No! 'Course not!"

We both sat in silence for a while, then met eyes and laughed everything off.

I helped her up, and still clutching hands, walked over to the campsite.

The moon showed it's face high in the sky, signaling it was time for us to go to bed. There was a long journey awaiting us, all of us. Who knows what the world might bring us? It was time for us to shut our eyes and embrace the possibilities awaiting us. Rukia and I looked at each other, knowing what we were thinking. Hueco Mundo was waiting, and it was _not _going to be friendly...

~~This is the part where we all go "Aww" simultaneously. Friends at last…again. And you're probably confused on the whole "three years ago" thing. LONG STORY. And I'm too lazy to type it hehe ^_^ anyway, accidentally move your hand to the review button and press it and accidentally type a review ;)


	14. Chapter 14: The Journey Begins

A/N: I am _so sorry _guys. It's literally been over a year since I've updated. I TOTALLY GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO FORM AN ANGRY MOB AND SKEWER ME TO DEATH! I am sooooo sorry!

Kaien's POV: 

I felt something tickle my nose. It started to itch and I started to get aggravated. I started to wiggle my nose to get the feeling away. Damn itch! I lifted my hand and slapped my nose...and then yelped in pain. I opened my eyes to see a bird, now sitting on my chest. I smiled and laughed, "Well good morning, not the wake up call I expected." I said to it. I sat up and it started to fly in front of my face.

"Run along now," I said. The bird flew away, into the trees where it belonged.

I looked around seeing Eiri-sensei.

"Good morning, Kaien. Having fun with the bird?" He said.

I laughed, "No not really. So, when are we leaving?" I asked him,

"When everyone is ready..." Was his reply. That could be never. I don't think it would be amusing to walk into your deaths; no one is ready for that.

Rukia awoke and yawned. "Good morning sensei's!" She cheerfully said.

Rukia walked over and put both of her hands on our shoulders, "So, when are we leavin'?"

"Do you _like _death?" I asked. She laughed, "No, but I'm not going to run away from it."

Eiri-sensei smiled, "You've taught a smart girl."

A smirk appeared on my face, "I did."

An hour passed, and we were all standing in silence. We were about to head for Hueco Mundo. Hitsugaya broke the silence with a battle cry, "HUECO MUNDO, HERE WE COME!" And with that he started running. We all exchanged glances—confused glances.

"Do you think he knows where he's going?" I asked.

"Not a chance," Ichigo replied. We all started laughing and raced after the deranged idiot. And with that, that's how we started our journey ahead of us.

We ran through the trees blocking our path, as fast as we could. The wind was stinging my eyes. "Do you know where to go?" I asked Eiri-sensei.

"Yes, I know where it is. Just follow me!"

I stopped running, in return everyone else did, too. "Why're you stopping?" Rukia snapped.

"Let's do it the easier way," I smirked. Everyone exchanged confused glances. I winked and jumped high in the sky, out of their vision.

**~Rukia's POV~**

I didn't see where he went. It seemed as though he flew away! "Sensei?" I called out.

I looked over to see Eiri-sensei smiling, and he jumped up as well. "Where'd they go, Ichigo-sensei?" I asked.

"They're up in the trees," was his reply. I looked confused.

"Do ya know how to jump from tree to tree?" Ichigo asked.

"Er, I don't think so..."

He took my hand, along with Histugaya's, and jumped into the trees, where everyone else was.

Kaien-sensei started first and started jumping tree branch to tree branch, like a monkey.

"I can't do that!" I whined. They ignored my cry, and took my hand, jumping from tree to tree, like something you'd see in movies.

"We will get out of the forest and onto plains soon!" Eiri-sensei said.

We all exchanged glances and nodded.

As small as a spec, out in the distance, I saw a patch of light, which would be our exit out of the forest and onto flat land. Absolute flat land would greet us, and we would have to run past it all to get to Hueco Mundo.

I didn't have much balance on these trees, although it seemed as though no one cared. With every branch we were jumping toward, the trees got higher and higher until it was as though we were on mountains. Maybe it was my imagination and my fear of hights...most probably.

"Looks like little Rukia's afraid!" Hitsugaya teased.

Everyone snapped their heads back to look at me, with a smirk on Kaien-sensei's face...I despise it when he teases me.

"Am not!" I cried back.

"Then let go of Ichigo's hand," Kaien-sensei said. I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Fine, I will!" I said, knowing I would regret what i just did .

So i did just that, I let go of Ichigo's hand. I continued to jump, realizing I was actually doing it! But then, I slipped. Yes, I landed on a branch, and twisted my ankle, making me slip off the branch and I began falling downward. A cry left my mouth, "Help me!"

**~Kaien's POV~**

Oh crap! I knew I shouldn't have provoked her. I dived after, "Rukia, don't worry, I'm coming!" I shouted after. Diving, I saw her in my vision. I got closer and closer until I grabbed her, holding her. With her in my arms I grabbed a low branch and flipped us around until we were sitting atop of it. I exhaled, "Wow..."

I thought we might've been a goner, but, that was silly...

"Wow...thanks sensei..." she said, a blush residing on her cheek.

"Yeah, keep your hand locked with someone else's, ok?" It was not a question, it was a demand, and she saw that.

"Yes, sensei..." Rukia said, shifting her pupils downward.

I chuckled, "Call me by my name, please. I wasn't born with the title 'sensei'. "

A grin crossed Rukia's face and she said, "Okay!"

Grabbing her hand, we jumped upward until we reached everyone else, and without another word, we jumped toward the exit.

Closer and closer came the shining light leading us outward into what leads beyond these trees. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. How exciting it was to not know what leads in front of us! To go on this adventure to save Victoria, my sensei's wife! A smile was plastered on my face and all of us together jumped out into the opening, falling, and seeing what lies ahead of us.

We all landed and looked around. It was all grass and it lead forward. What a weird place! I met everyone else's eyes and nodded at Eiri. He nodded back and once more we started running.

"Sensei, is all we're gonna do is run?" Rukia asked confused.

I chuckled, "Of course not! The people of Hueco Muno aren't idiots! They set up obstacles," I replied.

Rukia raised one eyebrow, "Obsticles?" She looked up at me, "What kind?"

"You'll see..."

The running continued till nightfall came.

We were all sitting in a circle around a campfire. Without the trees blocking the night sky, every star was visible.

"Hey, look! I see the milky way!" Rukia pointed toward the sky.

I laughed, "Yeah, its beautiful, isnt it?"

"It is," She agreed.

Everyone was asleep except for Me, Rukia, and Eiri-sensei. But he was off looking for some fresh water to drink. Up until now, I, and everyone else, was drinking from a stream I found in the forest.

"Sensei, I need to tell ya something..." Rukia said, looking everywhere she could but me.

"Yes?"

"Um, I'm worried..." She said, not meeting my eyes.

"Worried? About what?" I asked her. This is why I wanted to leave her home. But, something in my gut made me take her. It was like I was being forced, forced to bring her everywhere with me.

I tried to meet her eyes.

"Well, Hueco Mundo seems really dangereous...what if...what if they kill us?"

I chuckled, "Kill? Wow, is someone thinking negative or what?"

She smiled shyly and playfully hit my arm. We laughed.

"But sensei! I'm serious, it seems dangerous, does it not?"

"Look, Rukia, in life there's always going to be something that will block our path. Life isn't a fairy tale, not always does it have a happy ending. Life is reality. And the truth of the matter is that we might or might not die. Only God can tell what lies ahead. All we have to do is face it head on and hope for the best. Our objective is to save Victoria, and that is what we plan on doing." I told her, softly, trying not to wake the others.

Her eyes sparkled at me and smile grew on her face.

Rukia looked down and then back at me, "Sensei that was beautiful."

I leaned back on my hands with a smirk on my face, "I have my moments."

She looked at me and giggled.

"But...what about you? I don't want you to go," Rukia said, suddenly her smile fading.

"What did I just tell you? Rukia, even the strongest of fighters have their weakness."

"And yours is?" A smug smirk was planted on her face as she looked up at me.

A chuckle left my mouth, "Maybe I haven't found it, or maybe I have. My weakness, I'm pretty sure... has nothing to do with my body." I left her confused.

A/N: OHHMYYGOSSHHH I can't believe it's been so long until I've updated. You guys haven't all left me have you? *musical outburst* BABY COME BACK!...and press that review button ;D if you do, maybe I'll bring back the rabid squirrel…;D


End file.
